Fighting Fate
by michoct
Summary: Story begins in the September of 2007. Jason has vowed to keep his distance for Elizabeth and Jake's safety but Elizabeth makes it hard for him to stay away. Very angsty!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own these characters, am not affiliated with ABC or Disney, blah blah blah… you know how it goes. I basically own nothing, nothing at all!

This story continues from the first barn kiss. Emily has helped Liz find a house and she has moved in with the boys. Lucky is sleeping with Sam as he did on the show. Sorry but there is no and will be no TMK or B&W ball.

Chapter 1

"You know, I got this picture of you and Jake that I look at way more then I should." Jason admitted with his back facing Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was standing with her arms crossed, "Why are you telling me all of this right now?"

Jason turned to face her and shrugged his shoulders as he walked toward the spot where she was standing. "Because I don't know when I'm going to see you again… and I don't want any secrets between us. And whatever you decide for yourself and Cam… and our son, I will support you in any way that I can." His eyes met hers as he slowly moved closer to her, his hands moved to her head as his lips met hers. The kiss was full of passion. Before Elizabeth knew it he pulled back and met her eyes again. "You know I love you."

"I love you too. It's what gets me through this." Elizabeth turned to leave the barn but Jason did not release her hand.

"Regardless of the fact that the recent danger has been because of Sam… it doesn't change anything."

Elizabeth nodded.

"My life is still dangerous and I couldn't bear…" his voice drifted off as his eyes closed. "I am going to stay away, its not fair to you… or me."

"What's not fair is that you'd be the best father to Jake."

Jason shook his head, "It doesn't matter. Lucky thinks he is the father and Jake is safer that way."

Elizabeth stood there, eyes filling with tears. She wanted to tell him that she didn't care and knew he would protect him but instead she just nodded, he raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles then she turned and walked out.

---------

A few days later Elizabeth sat on the couch of the house Emily had helped her find. She was still getting settled in but luckily Cameron had adjusted just fine. He was upstairs in his bedroom sound asleep. Jake was in her arms staring up at her with wide eyes as he drank down his bottle.

"You look so much like your daddy Jake. When I look into your eyes it is like looking at Jason. He loves you so much, he is making the ultimate sacrifice for you. I hope one day you will see how much he has given up for you."

Elizabeth wiped the tear from her cheek and continued, "I love your daddy so much too. Lucky loves you too but I just don't think I can do this for much longer. I cannot keep lying, I know Jason can protect you and Cameron. Don't worry Jake, mommy will figure everything out and we will all be together soon… I promise."

Elizabeth kissed her son's forehead as the tears flowed down her cheeks. Outside Jason walked away from the window after watching the family that he wanted so badly. He had been 'stalking' them since they moved into their new house. At first he told himself that he was just making sure they were safe but after a few nights he knew it was more.

His heart ached every night when Elizabeth would sit on the couch with their son and feed him his evening bottle. Within minutes she would be in tears and Jason knew that she was having the same thoughts he was.

Tonight as Jason walked to his car he had parked down the street he told himself that it was over and he would not be back again. Watching them only made him want to be in the house with them and he knew that it could never happen.

---------

This first chapter was very short and more of an introduction. This story is not going to be as long as my others, probably around 10 chapters and of course will have a happily ever after:)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Lucky, I'm running late." Elizabeth groaned as she barreled through the door to the Spencer house with Jake in her arms and Cameron trailing behind.

Lucky came walking in from the kitchen. "No problem, hey buddy." He patted Cameron's head and reached his arms out for Elizabeth hand Jake over. "Hey there little guy. Are you going to spend the day with daddy?" Lucky said in a low voice.

"I hate to just drop them and run but I am late to meet Emily."

"Lucky?" A voice called from the kitchen.

Elizabeth's head shot in Lucky's direction, "Sam is here?" she asked in an accusatory voice.

Lucky nodded.

Elizabeth shook he head, "I don't want the boys around her."

"Don't be ridiculous Elizabeth. She is my friend."

"Oh a friend, is that what you call her now. I don't want my boys around her." She reached her arm our for Jake but Lucky turned in the opposite direction.

"You are being ridiculous Elizabeth. She would never harm the kids, which is more I can say for Morgan."

"First I do not spend time with Jason, second he would never endanger my boys. I wish I could say the same for Sam." Elizabeth inched closer and reached for Jake again. "Give him to me, I am taking him with me." Jake saw her and leaned toward her when he saw her outstretched arms. "Cam, want to come with mommy instead, we are going to lunch with Aunt Emily and you can see daddy later."

Cameron smiled and nodded, "Can we play puppets?"

"We'll have to ask Aunt Em when we see her." Elizabeth turned toward the door "Call me when she is gone." Elizabeth called over her shoulder before slamming the door in her wake.

---------

Elizabeth entered Kelly's and found Emily sitting at the counter waiting for her.

"Aunt Emmie" Cameron yelled and ran up to her.

"Cameron, I didn't know you were coming with mommy. Are you going to have lunch with us?"

Cameron nodded, "Maybe we can go home and play puppets after?"

"Oh I wish I could but do you see this shirt, it means I have to go back to work after we eat… maybe tomorrow?"

They sat at a table and Elizabeth got Jake situated in his seat, propping a bottle up on the side.

"What happened?" Emily asked.

"Sam." Elizabeth simply stated as Jake's bottle fell and he began fussing.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Say no more. Hey hey, you want Aunt Emily to feed you don't you?" Emily asked as she lifted Jake out of his seat. "You are a handsome little boy."

"Mommy can I have a gwill cheese?" Cameron asked.

Elizabeth nodded and grabbed Jake's bottle that had rolled under the table then handed it to Emily.

Emily spoke in a low soothing voice, rocking as she spoke, "You have your mommy's lips… and her cheeks." His eyes blinked open and he stared at Emily. "Your eyes…" Emily's head shot up and met Elizabeth's eyes. "They kind of look like your mommy but…"

Suddenly Emily stopped speaking and focused on something behind Elizabeth. Liz turned and saw Jason standing in the doorway like a deer in the headlights. Elizabeth flashed him a smile then turned around just in time to see Emily looking back and forth between Jake and Jason.

"Mommy?"

Elizabeth could not bring herself to look Emily in the eyes. She knows her best friend and Jason's sister had just figured out the secret, anyone close to Jason can see it in the boys eyes.

"Mommy?"

Elizabeth was shaken from her thoughts, "Huh?"

"I said can I have a milkshake too?"

Elizabeth nodded and Cameron cheered as Jason apprehensively walked toward the table and greeted his sister with a hug, trying his best not to look at Jake in her arms. His eyes met Elizabeth's and she could see the pain, how hard it was for him to be around Jake and not acknowledge his son.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"I'm meeting…" he paused catching Jake's eyes staring at him.

"Jason… good you are here already." Carly said as she came shooting through the doors.

Emily adjusted Jake to rest on her shoulder hoping that Carly would not make the same connection she had just made. She flashed a fake smile to Emily and Elizabeth then pulled Jason to the counter and sat down.

"We are talking about this later." Emily said to Elizabeth, glancing over at Cameron.

Elizabeth gave her a knowing nod. "I'm sorry Em."

Elizabeth caught Jason's eye for a fraction of a second before looking back to Emily. "That… we are going to talk about that later…. And this." Emily said shifting Jake again in her arms.

Elizabeth could not tell if Emily was mad at her or… if it was relief. A few minutes later they were eating their lunch. As Emily ate her salad she witnessed multiple glances between Jason and Elizabeth. Carly was rambling something about Jax so she did not even notice that Elizabeth was still in the diner. There was definitely something more going on here, Jake or no Jake… Jason and Elizabeth wanted each other and Emily was going to see about helping that happen.

"What are you smiling about?" Elizabeth asked.

"Huh, oh, nothing. Just thinking about how good things are with Nicolas right now."

"I am glad that you two were able to get your act together and stop fighting it." Elizabeth said with a smile and again glanced over at Jason for a quick second.

Emily shot her a knowing smile then finished her salad. "I need to get back to the hospital." She pat Cameron's head. "We'll do puppets this weekend, I promise Cam."

"Ok Aunt Emmie. See you later alligator."

"After while crocodile." Emily said and handed Jake to Elizabeth after placing a kiss on his forehead. "Liz, we will talk later… you are not getting out of having this conversation with me."

Elizabeth nodded, "I know, I'll see you at work. My shift starts in a couple hours." Elizabeth watched as Emily walked over to Jason and hugged him goodbye before whispering something in his ear.

"Can I get you anything else Elizabeth?" Georgie asked.

Elizabeth shook her head then settled Jake back into his seat and buckled the strap. "Ready to go to Grams house Cameron?"

Cameron stood from his chair and followed Elizabeth to the door. Child carrier in one hand and diaper bag in the other, Elizabeth pushed the door open with her foot, groaning when it closed quickly before she could move through. Before she could ask Cameron to hold the bag that was as big as he was an arm extended over her head and held the door open.

Without even looking she knew who it was. She could feel his presence, smell him. It was like a soapy, leathery… manly smell that Elizabeth craved. She bit on her bottom lip and turned to him. "T… thank you Jason."

Her eyes met his then his eyes drifted down toward Jake. Jason just nodded before Carly walked up beside him, "See you muffin."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I know we agreed to keep out distance but I need to talk… to see you Jason. Call me back." Elizabeth said into her cell phone.

Ever since Elizabeth had arrived at work she could not stop thinking about Jason. All she could think about was how it felt that night a year ago when she slept so comfortably in Jason's arms. She fit so perfectly. Not a day had gone by that she regretted that night, if anything she was thankful that it happened. It helped her realize her feelings for Jason were still there, after all these years.

When she discovered that she was pregnant she knew that the baby was Jason's, of course she had a paternity test to validate her feeling but it was no surprise. Ever since that night her feelings have grown from something of a young, innocent love to something much more. She had never had feelings like she has for Jason. It was hard for her to even explain it to herself. He was the first person she thought about when she went to bed, when she woke up, when she was happy or when she was sad.

She felt as though she was in the middle of a bad romance novel, the forbidden love. Knowing the life he leads and choices he makes did not change the way she feels. Living the rest of her life pining for Jason was not something she wanted to do. She constantly thought back to the day he told her that he loved her. He was so full of hope and willing to try, he knew that he could protect her, she did and still does not doubt that… but he does.

Sam caused the doubt. The kidnapping and the men in the park, they were the dangers, neither of which were due to his work, although unknown at that point. She had to find a way to convince him to have faith in himself and his ability to protect and take care of her family… their family.

"Elizabeth?"

"Huh?" Elizabeth blinked from her thoughts and found Alexis standing on the other side of the nurses station. "Alexis… hey."

Alexis handed her a plain envelope and Elizabeth tilted her head. "Divorce papers and motion for custody."

"Excuse me?"

"Lucky is filing for divorce and is pursuing full custody of Jake and Cameron." Alexis said with a smirk. "If you need a lawyer I can refer you to one but I think it would be easier for both of you if I just handled this without it turning into a bitter fight."

Elizabeth stood shocked. Lucky wanted to take her boys from her… and raise them with Sam? Over her dead… "No, I have a lawyer, thanks." Elizabeth snapped then turned away to hide the devastation that was displayed on her face.

A while later Elizabeth was still in shock. Her concentration was not on her work and she was doing her best not to cry. "Ok, Nurse Webber. I heard what happened with Ms. Davis a little while ago and you obviously are no help to me right now." Epiphany said. "Here is what you are going to do. Take your break early, make some calls, clear your head and be back here in an hour ready to work."

Elizabeth nodded, "Thank you Epiphany."

---------

"And how much do you charge for a retainer?" Elizabeth asked as she sipped her coffee and looked out over the water.

"That's just the retainer? This is a divorce and custody not a murder defense." Her eyes closed to keep the tears from pouring from them. "Thank you for the information but I cannot afford that. Okay, bye." Elizabeth threw her phone on the bench beside her then leaned forward. She bowed her head and covered her face in her hands. She hated sitting on the docks, alone crying… she thought it was pathetic but she could not hold it in any longer.

"Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth sniffled and wiped her tears away before looking up, "Hey, how did you know I was here?"

"I got off my shift and went down to go with you on your break to have our talk but you had already left. Epiphany filled me in on why you took yours early and I just guessed you would be down here."

"How could he take my boys away from me Em?"

Emily sat beside her on the bench, "You shouldn't be down here alone. It's dark out and it can be dangerous Liz."

"You came here alone."

"Only because I knew I would find you here, besides I have a can of mace ready to go in my purse." Emily looked at Elizabeth's purse that had an envelope stuffed into it. "So what does it say?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "I don't know, I didn't open it." She sighed, "This is because of this afternoon. I wouldn't leave the boys there because Sam was there and now he is doing this to get back at me. Em, if you knew what she has done."

"What did she do that I don't know about." Emily asked.

Elizabeth shook her head, "It doesn't matter, it wouldn't hold up in court because there is no proof. Shit she is the everyday hero, a perfect fucking angel… and me, I'm the woman who cheated on her husband, fell in love with another man and had his baby."

Emily's eyes widened at her admission. She could not believe that Liz had just blurted it out loud.

Emily's voice was low, "You know, you could just tell him that Jake is Jason's, and he never adopted Cam, so…"

Elizabeth shook her head, "Jason's life is too dangerous."

"But he can protect them, he would Liz."

Elizabeth lifted her head and met Emily's eyes, "I know that. I have no doubt that he would do everything and anything for me and the boys."

"Then why?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "I guess he doubts himself."

Emily shifted and took Elizabeth's hand in hers, "Tell me what you want Liz."

"I want my boys to live with me. I want Jason, but…" Elizabeth used her free hand to wipe the new tears that had fallen down her cheeks. She shook her head. "I can't have it, I can't have him, the boys can't have him. He wants things to stay how they are." Elizabeth stood from the bench and paced in front of Emily. "And I just called a lawyer and the amount of money they want… I can't afford that. Alexis served me the papers so I guess he is getting a nice little discount thanks to Sam. I wouldn't doubt that Sam is giving him the money or convinced Alexis to do it for free since I am such a bad person."

Elizabeth threw her hands up, "Do I deserve all this? Maybe I do. I lost Jason and now Lucky is taking my boys from me."

"What did you say?" asked a voice behind Elizabeth.

Elizabeth knew that voice, she did not need to turn around to know it was him, that he was standing behind her. She watched Emily's eyes shift to meet her brothers.

"What is going on Elizabeth?" Jason asked.

Elizabeth could not turn to face him. Just hours ago she wanted nothing more then to see him and now that he was there she couldn't face him. It was a combination of fear, anger, guilt, sadness… all of it. She stood frozen, unsure of what to do or say. What could she say? '_Claim your son and my problems would be solved_.' Or how about '_I miss you_." Or how about '_I trust you to protect us_.' None of which were able to make it past her lips.

"Elizabeth?" he asked again.

More tears formed in her eyes and Elizabeth fumbled for her purse. "Umm, Em-Emily can fill you in, I have to get back to work. I can't…"

Before Jason or Emily could stop her, Elizabeth ran from the docks back toward General Hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elizabeth arrived home from work late. She had picked up the boys from Audrey's house and they had already long been asleep. One at a time she carried the boys into the house and put them right into their bed and crib. She went into her kitchen and grabbed a beer from her fridge then sat on her couch, took a deep breath and opened the legal documents Alexis had given her earlier in the evening.

She read it from beginning to end only understanding about twenty five percent of it. What she could make was that the divorce was standard and Lucky wanted to be the custodial parent giving her visitation two nights each week and every other weekend. Tears ran down her face when she saw that he wanted two hundred dollars each week for child support. He wanted to take the boys and her to pay money!

There was a soft knock on the door and she knew who it was before she even looked. She wiped her face and drank the last drop of her beer before raising off the couch and shuffling her feet to the door. "Hey." She said opening the door the retreating right back to her spot on the couch.

Jason walked in the house and apprehensively took a seat in the arm chair next to the couch. "I'm sorry about Kelly's."

"Why are you sorry?" Elizabeth asked with a confused look.

He shrugged, "We agreed to keep our distance."

She rolled her eyes, "It's not that big of a town Jason, we frequent the same places. We are going to run into each other at times. Your sister is my best friend." Her voice was soft and she appeared beaten, not physically but mentally. "Is that why you came all the way over here, to apologize for something that is not your fault?"

Jason looked at the papers and empty bottle of beer on the table and shook his head. "Is… is there anything I can do to help?"

She gave him a look, more like a glare that told him to rephrase the question or dare to hear her answer.

"I mean…" he sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, "I talked to Diane, she is going to handle your side of the divorce and custody arrangements."

"Jason, I can't afford the cheap lawyers more less a criminal lawyer that charges more per hour then I make a week."

Jason's voice was low, "Diane makes plenty of money from me and Sonny, she is going to handle your case pro bono."

Elizabeth again rolled her eyes, "It won't look too suspicious to people that your lawyer is handling my divorce?"

"I'm doing this for you Elizabeth, that's it." His stated plainly. "You are not going to lose the boys, Diane will make sure of it. Please trust me, it will not happen."

She stood from the couch and picked up the empty bottle from the table, "Whatever." And disappeared through the door into the kitchen then returned a minute later with another. 

"I know you are mad at me Elizabeth but…"

"Jason, I can't do this right now. I can't hear how we can't be together or how your life is too dangerous."

He nodded and stood from the chair. He hesitated whether he should kiss her goodbye, she had not looked him in the eye the entire time he was there. He wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok but knew that it would not help the situation, it would only make them want each other more. 

Jason turned toward the door but stopped, "You left me a message earlier, was this what you wanted to talk to me about?"

She shook her head, "I left that before Alexis gave me the papers."

"What did you need?" he asked.

Elizabeth turned on the couch and met his eyes finally. Jason saw tears forming, "What I can't have." She blinked and freed the tears that were stuck under her lids. Jason wanted to run over to her and wipe them away, tell her everything was going to be ok.

Jason paused for another moment before whispering, "Me too." Then he left. An hour later Elizabeth finally stood from the couch and made her way to bed where, sadly she knew, once again, she would dream about the family and life she wanted so bad but was so far from reality.

---------

Jason returned home to the Penthouse and found Spinelli asleep on the couch. There was a half empty bottle of orange soda on the coffee table and his laptop rested on his lap. Following Elizabeth's example from earlier he went into his kitchen and retrieved a beer from his refrigerator. He went back to the Livingroom and sat on the chair and raised his feet to the coffee table in front of him. There were a pile of papers strewn around the table, research that Spinelli had done for him. Jason began reading through the information in an attempt to distract his mind from the petite brunette that consumes his every thought.

The odd thing was that Jason lacked the ability to dream, or so he thought. Since that night last year with Elizabeth, that is all he seems to do. He does not have those crazy fantasy dreams of her… he dreams of that night. Every second of that night has been relived in his sleep.. over and over again. He relives the conversations, glances and kisses they have shared since that night. Until last August he could not remember ever having a dream.

Unsuccessful would be the word to describe his attempt to distract his thoughts. He tried work, some nights he would exercise or drink till he could barely walk up the steps, nothing worked. The few times his thoughts were not filled with Elizabeth they were filled with the few images of Jake he had. Today had provided him with more, seeing his sister holding her nephew. He could see it in her eyes the minute he looked at her, she noticed. When she called him after Elizabeth was served the papers by Alexis she told him that he would not be able to keep his secret forever.

_"Jason, I'm your sister, it was extra easy for me to figure it out. You have grandmother's eyes… Jake has grandmothers eyes. You can't keep this a secret forever"_

_"I can't get into this right now Em, where is she?"_

_"I think the docks, that is where she probably went to freak out or cry… or both if I know her. I'm going to head down there now." Emily paused, "Jason why do you both fight it."_

_Jason ignored her question, "I'll see you in a bit."_

"Stonecold?"

"What?" Jason said shaken from his thoughts.

"The Jackal was asking if you were done perusing the various documentation I was able to obtain?" Spinelli said as he stretched. "Great apologies, my attempt to complete this assignment was halted by an overwhelming sense of exhaustion."

"It's fine Spinelli, go to bed, you can finish in the morning. I haven't had the chance to go through everything you have gotten yet anyway."

An hour later Jason had finished his six pack of beer, barely felt any of it. He held his phone in his hand wanting to call her and hear her voice but instead went to his room and plugged it in to charge. Two hours later he finally fell asleep, tonight's dream… the elevator at the Metrocourt.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elizabeth arrived home from dropping the boys off at Audrey's. She had plans with Emily for a girls night out and was looking forward to it. Emily was picking her up in and they were going to meet Kelly, Robin and Laney at Jakes. She was looking forward to a little alone time with Emily in the car on the way there because she need someone to confide in. If she kept everything bottled up inside her for much longer she would end up in Shadybrook.

Elizabeth sighed as she sorted through the bills and junk mail. She came across an odd looking envelope, it seemed like an invitation so she quickly opened it. Her stomach turned when she opened the plain beige card and read the inside. It was typed in plain letters, was it a joke? She looked back at the envelope that had no return address, it was addressed to 'Elizabeth Webber' and the postmark was Port Charles. The inside had two simple questions:

_"We all have secrets, who knows yours? Can you trust them?"_

After studying the envelope and card closely she brushed it off as a prank of some sort and put it out of her mind.

---------

"Ok, spill missy." Emily said as she buckled her seatbelt.

Elizabeth let out a deep breath and began telling Emily everything. She started with the night that Jake was created, then told her how it got all mixed up when she went to tell Jason he was the father. Every few minutes Elizabeth would apologize for not telling Emily the truth from the beginning. She told her about the elevator at the Metrocourt and Sam watching the kidnapping then hiring the men in the park.

"Coleman, just give me the freaking bottle." Elizabeth demanded with a wink then returned to the table. "Where was I? Oh yea… Then she started sleeping with Lucky so that gave me the push to admit that me and Lucky were no good for each other. We may still love each other but not in that way anymore."

"Ok, now how does Jason fit into all this?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes then threw back a shot of tequila. She sucked on a lime then finally answered, "That's just it, he doesn't… at least according to him he doesn't. You know Jason, his life is too dangerous, he doesn't want the boys in any danger, he doesn't want me in any danger, blah blah blah."

"I'm sorry my brother is such a moron Liz." Emily said as Elizabeth poured them both another shot. "Lick it, suck it, slam it." She said before following her own instructions, Liz did as well. "I need to slow down, I drove us here."

"Pssshhhh, we can call a cab."

"Good point." Emily said pouring another set of shots. "So is that the point you are at now?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Now we pine for each other, ignore each other and what we both really want." She traced the top of her shot glass with her fingertip. "Thing is Em, I have complete faith in his ability to protect us. So much can happen, hell I can get hit by a bus tomorrow."

Emily laughed at that. "I saw those looks yesterday at Kelly's between the two of you. It must be hard for him to see Jake."

"Yea, which is why he is really keeping his distance. Except last night, he stopped by to talk about Lucky… I was so cold to him, I just… I can't do it anymore Em. I don't know what to do." Elizabeth flung her head forward and rested it on the table. She was glad she was already buzzed when Robin, Kelly and Laney showed up.

"Coleman, we need another bottle of tequila." Emily yelled from their table next to the bar.

"What did we miss?" Robin asked looking between Emily and Elizabeth.

"Just talking about what assholes men are." Emily answered.

"I am definitely ready to drink to that one." Robin laughed as she filled all of the shot glasses that were sitting on the table. "Wait till you hear what Patrick said…"

Two hours later Elizabeth felt the room spinning. She looked over at Emily who was definitely drunk as well. Robin and Laney were dancing with two random men. Robin was the only one that was even half sober.

"Robbbbin, you need to call us a tasssi… tack-sie" Elizabeth slurred. Emily mumbled something about having the number.

---------

Jason slammed his car into park and sighed. This was the last thing he wanted to be doing tonight. Well that is not true, he wanted to do anything that would have him around Elizabeth… if they were together. Since they were not together this was pure torture, for both of them. He walked into the bar and spotted them. Elizabeth was practically laying across the pool table, fumbling with the pool stick, trying to get it to slide straight. She was obviously too drunk to focus on her shot. Emily was sitting on the stool behind her with her head resting on her palm.

Jason took a deep breath and approached the pool table. "Is that how I taught you how to play pool?" He asked in an attempt to tease.

"Emily!" Elizabeth yelled.

Emily's head popped up from her palm and she smiled at Jason. "You ok Liz?"

"You fucking called Jasssson to pick us up?" Elizabeth complained. "Did you lasten... listen to a frickinnn word I said tonight?" She groaned and rested her head on her forearm. She was pretty much laying across the pool table and still had not looked up at Jason or Emily since he had arrived.

Emily slid off her stool and pat Elizabeth's back. "Actually he is just your ride, Nicholas is outside waiting for me… and this is because I heard every word you said tonight. Call me tomorrow, bye Jase." Emily said proudly walking, practically skipping out of the bar.

Jason stood there for the second time in two days in front of Elizabeth, frozen like a deer in the headlights. After a minute he walked over and sat on the stool Emily had been sitting in.

Elizabeth rolled onto her back and sat up, hitting her head on the lamp over the table in the process. "Fuck!" Jason held back his laughter as she scooted to the edge of the table and dangled her feet over the side. "What?"

He shook his head, "You ok?"

"NO I'M NOT OK JASON!" she yelled and hopped of the table. She tried to move her feet to walk away but stumbled into the pool table when only one of them moved. Jason quickly jumped off the stool and caught her before she fell completely to the ground. Her eyes closed when his arm wrapped around her waist to support her. 

"Come on, let me take you home." Jason whispered.

She tried not to think about his body pressed against her back or his strong arm at her waist as he led her from the room. Her heart was racing and she wanted nothing more then to go up to his old room with him and…No wait, she was pissed off at him. As they walked out the door she pushed him away from her and stumbled a little before regaining her balance.

"Just leave Jason. I'll call a cab."

Jason shook his head.

Tears formed in her eyes and she leaned up against the side of a car, "Please go… please.. I'll get home, I promise."

"No." Jason simply stated.

He pointed to his SUV and she hung her head defeated as she stumbled following him. He opened the door and held her arm as she climbed in. They rode in silence. Silence except for the sniffling coming from the passenger seat beside him. She had kicked her shoes off, brought her feet onto the seat so she could rest her head on her knees and wrapped her arms around her ankles.

She did not look at him, not even when he pulled into her driveway and put the car in park. Before he could open his door she opened hers, murmured "Bye" and "Thank you" then stumbled from the SUV and up her walkway. She got to her door and realized she had left her purse in his car.

Jason had already noticed this because he was a few steps behind her with it in his hand. When he met up with her on the porch she snapped it from his hand as if he had stolen it from her. She retrieved her keys and dropped them before she even neared the lock. He walked past her and grabbed the keys off the ground. "Let me do this." He commanded.

She relented and he quickly opened the door which he did not notice she had been leaning against. She fell to the ground and again began crying.

Jason kneeled beside her. "I'm sorry, are you ok?"

"Do I fucking look ok Jason?" she whined.

He sighed and offered his hand which she took and he helped her stand. She stood for a brief second before turning and falling over her own feet again. Jason caught her again only this time he swept her into his arms. She released her bag from her hand and flung her arm around his neck as he carried her up the stairs. He peeked in each room till he found one that looked like hers. He knew her room was in the front of the house because he had seen the light go off and on at night.

He placed her on the bed, removed her shoes then brought the blanket over her.

"I'm sorry Jason."

"I don't mind taking care of you Elizabeth. Plant a foot on the floor, it will keep the room from spinning."

"No, that's not what I am sorry for… well I am but… I'm sorry I keep yelling at you. I don't know how else to deal with it."

He stood beside the bed, bent down and brushed a hair from her face. "It's ok, I understand. This is hard."

"I just love you so much Jason. It's not fair. I want us… you… me… Jake… Cameron…. Jake…I already said Jake…anyway… I want a family." She said in a soft voice as she met his eyes.

He bent and kissed her forehead, "I want it to, you know that."

"I think we should do it Jason, you will protect us."

"We will talk about it later, when you are sober." He turned to leave her room. "Get some rest. I love you." He said then walked down the stairs almost tripping on her purse that sat on the last step. He picked it up and placed it on the small table in her Livingroom. He noticed a small note on the same table and innocently picked it up and read it. The instant his eyes ran over the words his heart sunk in his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elizabeth stepped off the elevator and took a deep breath. Her head had been pounding since she woke up that morning. When she had finally peeled herself out of bed she swore she would never drink like that again. She closed her eyes and took one more deep breath before gently knocking on the door. Seconds later it flung open.

"Maternal one… come in." Spinelli said moving aside so Elizabeth could enter the Penthouse.

Elizabeth spoke in a soft voice, "Morning Spinelli. Is Jason home?"

"Oh, yes… yes… Stonecold is in the kitchen enjoying some warm caffeine refreshments. The Jackal will go announce your arrival."

Elizabeth stood in the Livingroom shaking her head. He was so not the type of roommate she pictured Jason having, although she knew Jason had a good heart for taking the kid in.

"Hey." Jason said walking around the corner from the kitchen. 

Spinelli followed closely behind, "The Jackal will be in the regrettably pink bedroom." He mumbled before quickly disappearing up the steps.

Elizabeth smiled, "Spinelli is staying in Brenda's old room?" she asked. She was slightly jealous as she remembered the night she had spent with Jason in that bedroom.

Jason nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"A little hungover… ok… a lot hungover. I haven't drank like that in a while." She admitted then walked over to the couch and sat on the arm.

"Is everything ok, you really shouldn't be…"

"I just came over to thank you for last night. I think I yelled at you and was a mess… thank you for getting me home." She said bringing her eyes up to meet his.

He crossed the Livingroom and sat on the arm of the chair adjacent to the couch. His knee brushed against hers and he quickly shifted as though her touch stung him. "No need to thank me."

Elizabeth could feel the tension and frustration in the air, him pushing and both of them pulling. She looked down and took a deep breath but was distracted with what she saw on the coffee table. "Where did you get that?" she asked.

"Get what?" Jason asked before following her gaze.

She reached over to the table and picked it up, "This letter? Did you get it in the mail?" She read the familiar words and looked at the envelope under it. 

Jason shook his head and opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"This is mine, you got this from my house…" she stood from the arm of the couch and backed away putting a few feet between them. "When did you… last night?"

He nodded and she continued. "You went through my mail?" she asked arching her brows.

"No, I wasn't snooping or anything like that." She crossed her arms over her chest waiting for him to continue. He sucked in a deep breath before speaking again. "You dropped your purse when I picked you up to carry you up the steps. When I was leaving I picked it up off the floor and put it on your table. I just noticed the card on the table, I wasn't going through your things. I would never invade your privacy like that Elizabeth."

"What… why?"

Jason looked at the floor then back to Elizabeth, "This is a threatening letter Elizabeth. I took it for Spinelli to track it, we need to know who sent it."

She shook her head, "No, it's probably just a prank."

"A prank?" Jason questioned.

"Yea, some bored kids picking a name out of a phone book and messing with them." She explained.

"Your new address is not in a phone book, not to mention your legal name is still Elizabeth Spencer… whoever sent this knows you… knows you separated from Lucky, knows where you live… and I have to assume knows about Jake." Jason said.

The nausea she had felt when she woke up that morning was starting to return. She walked back to the couch and sat down. "I didn't think about all that."

"Which is why you should have called me."

She looked at him and angled her head, "But we are supposed to keep our distance." She shot back at him.

"Elizabeth, if there is ever any danger or a question of danger I want you to contact me."

"I wouldn't have to call you if you were already there." She admitted in a defeated voice.

Jason sighed. "I know but we have talked about this Elizabeth."

"We have, and I changed my mind." She shifted on the couch closer to him and took his hands in hers. "I would be safest with you, with us all together."

Jason's gaze was focused on their hands as he shook his head.

"STOP… Just stop doing that!" she insisted. "I have complete faith in your ability to protect our family. You would do anything in your power to make sure we were safe."

"Elizabeth, I would… I would do everything I could but what scares me the most is the danger that I don't even know about… it's out there. I chose this life years ago and whether I like it or not I am stuck with it now because of those choices."

Elizabeth sucked in her bottom lip and released his hands. "So you chose the life to protect Sonny and his family so now they you finally have one you can't be with them because of the danger."

"That's not fair." Jason mumbled.

She stood from the couch, "Neither is this Jason! Is it fair that Jake does not know his real father? Is it fair that you come home here every night alone? Is it fair that I cry myself to sleep every night, alone? Here's a good one, is it fair that I now have to fight to keep Lucky from taking my boys from me?"

Jason hung his shoulders defeated and shook his head. She stood in front of Jason waiting for him to speak and when he didn't she took his face in her palms and turned his head to face her. His eyes were sad and tired.

She shook her head and whispered, "No, it's not fair." She bent over and lowered her lips to his. Her lips slowly moved over his before her tongue traced along his bottom lip. "Jason" she whispered and his lips parted. Her tongue instantly meeting his causing her to let out a soft sigh. Elizabeth felt as though she was floating. Kissing Jason was heaven, like nothing she had experienced before. His hands gripped her waist as his lips passionately moved over hers. She finally pulled back for a breath and met his eyes.

"Elizabeth…" her lips found his one last time before he stood from the chair and took a few steps to put distance between them. "It will only be harder if we… if you…"

She stood shocked for a minute before her eyes quickly turned from desire to fury in a matter of seconds. Tears formed in them as she turned toward the door. "You know, if you spent as much energy fighting the danger to be together it might be easier then the fight you are putting up to keep us apart." She yelled then slammed the door behind her.

---------

Hours later Elizabeth was at work, attempting to distract herself with her work, without success. Leo was going through some patient instructions with her when Jason stepped off the elevator. Elizabeth looked at him and instantly turned her attention back to Leo.

Jason walked around to where they were, "Can we talk for a minute?" he asked. 

Elizabeth looked at him and could see the apologetic look in his eyes. She nodded and looked to Leo whose pager was going off, "Give me a quick minute." 

"That's fine, I need to answer this page." He said before turning toward the phone on the desk.

"What, have you come to make me feel worse Jason?"

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"Well, I'm tired of hearing you apologize, I'm tired of fighting with you… I'm just tired." She said closing her eyes.

"I know, I am too."

"Well I don't know what else to say or do, Jason." She rolled her eyes, "I'm not very good with rejection."

He gave her a shocked look, "I didn't reject you."

"Sure seemed that way to me. I get it, we need to stay away, fine. Can you please stop making it hard by coming to see me and I will do the same… ok?"

Before he could reply she turned and saw Dr. Jullian was off his call. Jason stood there for a minute watching them and turned toward the elevator.

"You look like you need a drink." Leo said.

Elizabeth chuckled, "I think that is the last thing I need right now."

"Well, I get off shift in a bit, want to go grab a bite. I am a good listener." He said with a flirtatious smile.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Jason who was still clearly in listening distance standing by the elevator. Quickly she turned back and said, "Sure, that sounds good."

---------

Jason stood in the elevator feeling like he had just been punched in the gut. She obviously accepted his offer so Jason would be jealous but it did not make it hurt any less. He wondered to himself _'What the fuck am I doing?'_

---------

Elizabeth completed her plans with Leo before turning back toward the elevator. Jason was gone. She wondered how much he heard. She had only accepted the date to make Jason jealous and she felt beyond guilty for hurting him like that. She was unable to figure out if it was anger or frustration that made her accept in front of him, maybe both. 

Before her shift was over she told Leo that she could not go out tonight because she did not have a babysitter and maybe another time… although she knew there would be no other time. As much as it frustrated her she only wanted to be with Jason.

---------

Please don't get mad at me, I promise they are getting there!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lucky ushered Cameron into the house with Jake in his arms. Cameron asked if he could play in his room, Elizabeth nodded and he ran up the stairs. "You are late Lucky." Elizabeth complained.

Lucky rolled his eyes.

"Over an hour." She added as she pointed at the clock on the wall.

"Stop being so difficult Elizabeth." Lucky shot at her as he placed Jake in his swing that was in the corner of her Livingroom.

"I'm being difficult?" Elizabeth pointed her finger at Lucky. "You are the one trying to take the boys from me. You started this."

"NO!" Lucky yelled before lowering his voice to a whispering yell. "You started this, you are friends with Jason… then you wouldn't leave my boys with me because Sam is there. Come on, talk about hypocritical, who is more dangerous Sam or Jason?"

"If you only knew." Elizabeth mumbled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

Elizabeth stood, crossing her arms, debating how far she wanted to take this conversation. Before she could decide Lucky continued.

"Jason Morgan is dangerous, I do not want him around my son."

"Well, my sons are safe, not to mention I do my best to steer clear of Jason."

"And why is that, why is it that you are making a special effort to stay away from Jason Morgan? Is it because I asked you to or is it because you want him and that scares the shit out of you?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "I don't want to do this right now. Please leave Lucky. Tell Alexis she will be hearing from my lawyer."

Lucky chuckled and left the house, slamming the door shut behind him.

As if it were perfectly on cue, less then five minutes after Lucky stormed out of the house there was a familiar tapping on the front door. This time she did not rise to answer the door. She let him knock until he finally gave up and opened it.

"Elizabeth?"

She was sitting on the couch, her elbows resting on her knees and her head resting in her palms. "OH…. MY…GOD. Do you not get it Jason, I can't keep seeing you. We agreed… again… to stay away from each other this afternoon. So what do you do… show up at my house only a few fucking hours later. Are you purposefully trying to torture me?"

"I just wanted to explain to you about this morning."

Elizabeth sat back on the couch and crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes glared at him.

"I didn't reject you… but if I don't walk away… I can't." He sighed. "I love you so much Elizabeth, I just… I don't know what to do." He closed his eyes and sat on the chair beside the couch. "I'm scared." He said in a whisper so low that she barely heard it.

Hearing Jason, one of the most feared men in town, admit that he was scared… her heart sank in her chest. She scooted toward Jason. "About Dr. Jullian… I don't know why I… I was upset… I wouldn't… I'm sorry…" she sighed because she kept fumbling what she was saying and couldn't figure out the right thing to say. "I… I love you."

His eyes looked up from his hands and met her eyes. "I love you too." He whispered with a nod. His eyes drifted across the room to where his son sat in his swing. Jake's eyes were fixed on Jason. It seemed that Jake was as captivated by Jason as Jason was by him.

Her voice was low as his was, "I would never do that to you."

He nodded. "But it wouldn't be fair for me to ask you not to." He admitted looking away from her.

"You don't have to ask me, I won't, besides, he just wanted to get laid Jason. I knew that when I accepted, I knew that you knew that too. I have too much baggage, a single mother of two Jason, I am an easy target for someone like him… or like Patrick." She said shaking her head.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "And you aren't an easy target, you are beautiful, he sees that, all men do."

She scooted closer so their knees met. Her hands moved to rest on his knees. "Jason, I don't want Leo or anyone else, I just want you."

"I want you too." He said reaching out a hand and cupping her chin.

"Then fight for us Jason, fight for our family, fight for me." she pleaded through tear-filled eyes.

Jason leaned forward and placed his forehead against hers and stared in her eyes for a minute before Jake began to fuss. The swing had stopped and Jake was not happy that it had. Jason looked over at his son's teary eyes as Elizabeth stood and retrieved Jake from the swing.

"Do… do you want to hold him?" she asked.

Jason quickly nodded as she passed Jake to him. He had not held him since he has rescued him from Maureen. It was hard for him to hand Jake over then and he knew deep down that today would be no different but he could not resist an opportunity to hold his son.

Elizabeth disappeared into the kitchen and reemerged less then a minute later with a bottle. "It's time for him to eat. If you want to…"

Jason gave her an eager nod and took the bottle from her hand.

"I'm going to go get Cameron ready for bed." She said before quickly making her way up the stairs, pausing briefly halfway up to observe Jason with his son.

As Jason sat feeding his Jake, they were intently studying each other. So many nights Jason had watched Elizabeth feeding Jake through the window, wishing he was in here with her, with him and now he was. His hand gripped Jason's finger while his small eyes studied the man that was holding him. Jason memorized every movement, expression, and freckle as his son devoured his bottle and drifted off to sleep.

Elizabeth returned downstairs twenty minutes later and found Jason watching Jake sleeping in his arms. Seeing Jason with his son warmed her heart. She wanted this, a life with him and her boys. The floor creaked below her feet and Jason looked up.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey…" Jason said with sadness in his eyes which were met by hers that were full of hope. "I should go." He mumbled then stood with Jake and handed him over to Elizabeth.

"Diane, I am so sorry I am late. My car is acting up."

Diane shifted in her chair. "Not a problem." She tapped her nail on her desk. "I do have a question though, why is this even happening? Not that I can't win but it would be much easier and less stressful on you to just tell the truth."

Elizabeth sighed and sat in the chair in front of Diane's desk. "I know, believe me… it is not me that does not want to come forward."

Diane pursed her lips and pushed her chair back from the desk. She stood and walked around the desk then rested her hips on the side. "I will drop it for now but in the very, very slim chance we need to, you may need to be prepared to present that information in court."

Elizabeth nodded. "Thank you again for taking my case, I know you specialize more in criminal law."

Diane smiled, "Well I am well versed in all areas of the law, I just prefer the criminal end because it keeps me in this beautiful couture I enjoy wearing." She said brushing her hands over the front of her suit. "And it has helped me upgrade to this nice new office." She said waving her hands around the room."

Elizabeth nodded, "Yea, I didn't know your office was at the Metrocourt."

"I just relocated. I am closer to the PCPD, Corinthos-Morgan and the Metrocourt is sheik… I like sheik." Diane said with a wink. "Anyway, let's get down to it. I need a full account of the incidents in the marriage that has led to the dissolution as well as anything that could be used for or against your custody case. Remember that there is an attorney client privilege so I do want to know every detail."

Elizabeth nodded and began listing the dramatic events from the last year of her life starting with Lucky's drug addiction. She told her about Sam, how Jason saved her, Lucky's jealousy of him and Sam's jealousy of her. "Why do I feel like I should be sitting on a shrinks couch." Elizabeth joked once she was done.

Diane laughed, "You, my dear, have had quite a year. Quite a bit of this could be useful if I had evidence. I have a P.I. that I may put on the case if we need to dig up anything else."

"Oh, I don't know about that Diane."

Diane waved her hand, "We will worry about it when the time comes." She returned to her seat behind her desk and skimmed through her notes. "I think that is all I need. I will let you know when we have a court date set."

"Ok." Elizabeth said hesitantly.

"I know you are nervous Elizabeth, don't be. I will take care of you." Diane said reassuringly.

Elizabeth nodded, "Thank you Diane."

"I think you are a sweet lady but the person you really need to thank is Jason." She said with a knowing smile and wink.

Hours later Elizabeth was at work and finally decided to call Jason. His voice mail picked up. "Hey, it's me. I umm, I just met with Diane. Thank you. I love y….. you're here." She said as the elevator doors opened. She quickly flipped her phone closed.

"I was just leaving you a message." She whispered.

He nodded, "Everything ok?"

"Yea… I met with Diane today on my break and I was just calling you to thank you for setting me up with her."

Jason nodded. "It's the least I could do."

Elizabeth stood staring into his eyes. Neither of them moved or spoke, it was as though their feet were stuck, eyes were stuck on each other and feet were glued to the floor. They were interrupted though when Emily walked up.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked glancing between them with a wily smile.

Jason turned his attention to his sister. "Ready for dinner?"

"Oh I meant to call you, I need to assist on an emergency surgery so I can't take my break yet." Emily replied with a dramatic sigh.

Elizabeth shot her a glare, "You were supposed to drive me home because my car is in the shop."

Emily shrugged and gave her an insincere "Sorry." Emily glanced at her watch, "I have to run but since Jason is here he can take you home. Oh and Jason is expecting dinner so you two can grab a bite on the way home too." She said before quickly striding away from the nurses desk.

"How long till your shift is over?" Jason hesitantly asked.

Elizabeth shook her head, "You don't have to take me home Jason. I can catch a ride with Kelly or someone when their shift is over."

"When?" he asked again.

"Ten minutes." She whispered.

Jason nodded, "I have a few calls to make, I'll meet you down in the lobby. Do you have a coat, it is a little chilly out…" She nodded. "Good because I have my bike."

Luckily she was able to hold in her smile until the elevator doors closed between her and Jason.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own these characters, am not afiliated with ABC or Disney, blah blah blah… you know how it goes

Chapter 8

"I'm sorry about this Jason." Elizabeth said as she fastened the helmet under her chin.

"Don't be, you needed a ride."

She chuckled, "Yea but you know that Emily planned this, right?"

Jason nodded but changed the subject knowing he would deal with Emily tomorrow, "What is wrong with your car?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "I don't know. Half the time it doesn't start and when it does it sounds like an airplane landing." She joked and leaned against the motorcycle.

"You should get a new car Elizabeth, it is not safe for you to be driving a car that is not running good."

"I would usually just borrow my Grams car but she is out of town… and her car is with her." She said laughing. "I'll figure something out… ready?"

Jason straddled the bike and wrapped his palms around the handlebars. His left foot planted on the pavement while his other kick started the bike causing it to let out a loud roar that echoed though the parking garage. The engine settled to a rumbled and he turned to motion Elizabeth to climb on behind him. He found her standing next to him smiling like a kid in a toy store. He had not thought about the fact that she had not been on his bike for years, suddenly an innocent ride home had turned into much, much more. That fact really hit him when she climbed on the bike behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her body into his.

As he slowly rode the bike through the garage he wondered if she could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He tightened his grip, revved the engine and shifted the bike into second gear. The bike sped out of the garage and Elizabeth tightened her hold on his waist. They weaved through the streets in town then when they hit the less traveled roads Jason opened the bike up and increased the speed. He could hear Elizabeth screaming into the wind the way she did when she was younger. Once the memories came back she began leaning into the turns with him and nudged him to speed up more.

All too soon for Elizabeth they pulled into her driveway. She sighed and rested her head on his back… the best she could with the big helmet covering it. He turned the bike off and helped her climb off before climbing off himself. She was still smiling from the ride, "I forgot how amazing that feels." She said as she inhaled a deep breath.

Jason just nodded.

"I ummm… you were supposed to have dinner with Emily, are you hungry because I can make something."

Jason regrettably shook his head, "I shouldn't. I should go." He quickly turned back to the bike and climbed on.

"Wait" Elizabeth pleaded taking a few steps till she was by his side. "Thank you for the ride." Her eyelids fluttered then her gaze locked on his. His eyes were a gorgeous shade of sapphire.

"You… you're welcome." He mumbled then turned the key on the bike. He stood to kick start the bike.

"Wait!"

Jason stopped and sat back down on the seat of the bike waiting for her to continue.

"Don't leave… stay. They boys aren't here, they are at Lucky's but… stay with me." She asked. "Even if it is just for a few minutes. Nobody is here, they won't know. I miss you."

Jason closed his eyes and sighed, "I miss you too but if I stay it will only make it harder to leave." His eyes did not meet hers again and he shifted to stand and kick start the bike again. She did the first thing she could think of and could not believe that she did not fall on her face. Elizabeth jumped over the front of the bike, she was straddling him. She had kicked his arm when her leg swung over the bike causing him to swear.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to kick you." She shifted, her thighs were crossed over his and he let out a groan at her movement.

"Elizabeth…"

"No, no, no, no, no Jason. It is already too hard, it can't get much worse."

Jason's voice was soft and tired, "Elizabeth, I don't want you to get hurt, or the boys to get hurt. I just… this is the only way I can think of to prevent it." He was unsure where to put his hands so he gently rested them on her thighs which caused her heart rate to increase.

"But I am hurting Jason, we all are. Maybe not physically but sometimes emotions hurt more then the pain." She sucked in a deep breath and exhaled it before continuing. "I just want to ask you to do one thing, for me. Sit down and think about it all. Think about where you see yourself in ten years, do you see me and the boys there because I see all of us when I imagine it. When you found out I was pregnant the first thing you did was ask me to marry you and the same in the elevator. What changed? Your first impulse is usually the correct one and how your heart really feels Jason. You are letting the what ifs get in the way. So, I will continue to stay away but will you please just reconsider, I know you can protect us."

His eyes were locked on hers and he was silent for a while before finally nodding.

"I love you Jason." She said bringing her hands to cover his that still rested on her thighs. She could feel the heat radiating off his palms through her thin scrub pants.

His head nodded slightly and he whispered, "I love you too."

She slowly moved her face closer to his, waiting for him to resist but he didn't. His eyes focused on her lips as his hand resting on her thighs tightened and gripped them, squeezing when her lips made contact with his. Her hands hooked around his neck and she lightly moved her lips over his waiting for him to take control, hoping he would. He did, he moved a hand from her thigh and slid it behind her head. He tilted her head as his lips became more forceful moving over hers.

Her mouth opened and he quickly accepted the invitation slipping his tongue over her lips then searched out hers. He slid his hand from her thigh to her hip tugging her gently closer to him. She complied moving her body completely onto his and her body pressed against his. A muffled groan came from him and they both were gasping for air but did not want to pull back from the kiss. Jason knew that as soon as she sat on the bike he was not going to be able to just leave. He did not care about the rest of the world, for these few minutes it was just him and Elizabeth. He lips felt like heaven moving over his. Eventually he pulled back gasping for a breath then traced her lips with is tongue. Elizabeth sighed and his focus turned to her neck.

Elizabeth moved her hands from his neck and reached for the bottom hem of his t-shirt beneath his leather jacket that luckily was already unzipped. She pulled at the shirt and quickly slid her hands under making contact with his back. He groaned into her neck but continued his attack on her neck, kissing, licking and nibbling till he felt her rolling her hips over him. Her movement caused a feeling of ecstasy to roll through his body but also brought an alertness of where they were and the reality of what they were doing.

Jason moved both hands around her waist and buried his face in her neck. He stilled both of their movements and just held her, for how long he was not sure, until he had the strength to let her go. Her head came to rest on his shoulder and both of their breathing returned to normal. She loved his smell, rugged, leather and soap but there was something else to it, something sweet. She took a few long, deep breaths, taking in as much as she could.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a low, deep voice.

"Umm hmm." She replied.

"Elizabeth, I need to go." He whispered, his head lifting to kiss her forehead.

She nodded and lifted her head. "I love you." She whispered taking his cheeks in her fingertips and softly brushing her lips over his.

When her lips separated from his he whispered, "I love you so much."

She slid her body back and Jason held her arm as she hopped off the bike. "Thank you again for bringing me home… and think about what I said."

He nodded his head and still having a grip on her arm pulled her back to him. He placed one last lingering kiss on her lips then released her. Her lips turned upward into a sweet smile then she turned and walked into her house.

* * *

Elizabeth drew a bath and poured her body into the tub. She closed her eyes and imagined a life with Jason.

Meanwhile across town, Jason was hanging up from Emily's voice mail where he left a message telling her that she needed to mind her own business and added that she owed him a dinner. He grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and headed up to the master bathroom, turned the water to cold, stripped off his clothes and climbed in.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own these characters, am not afiliated with ABC or Disney, blah blah blah… you know how it goes

Chapter 9

A week later Elizabeth still had not heard from Jason. She had kept her distance all week, didn't call and avoided any places there was a chance of running into him. Avoiding the docks, Kelly's, and the area around Harborview and the coffee house was a hard feat but she had done it. Worse then being inconvenienced she hadn't seen or talked to Jason. She had spent the week keeping busy playing with the boys, cleaning, and anything else that would distract her from thinking about Jason. Now here she sat sifting through her mail so she can pay her bills. She had put this off for a couple days and finally sat down to figure out what would get paid with the minimal amount of money that was in her checking account.

Halfway through her pile of bills her checking account was drained. She sighed and raked her fingers through her hair in frustration. She had only paid part of her bills and she was out of money… and still had to find money to get her car fixed. Luckily, for now, Audrey was allowing her to use her car for a few days. Elizabeth opened a few credit card applications that were in her pile of mail and she was tempted to apply but knew that would only make her problems worse in the long run. She ripped them up and tossed them in her pile of trash revealing a plain, beige square envelope that had laid hidden beneath them. Her stomach turned at the sight it. It was addressed to her and her hands shook as she opened it to reveal the words inside that she knew would scare her.

_"A beautiful mother of two, I know the truth about you."_

She placed the letter on the table and stared at it. Her hands trembled as she wiped the tears from her cheek. She had herself convinced that the last letter was a prank regardless of the things Jason had said. Now she was convinced that someone wanted her to be scared, specifically wanted her to be scared.

Her first impulse was to throw it away but she knew that this was not going away. She followed her second impulse, grabbed the note and hopped into her Grams' car.

* * *

Jason had been distracted all week. His mind was not on his work and Sonny sensed it. "Where is your head Jason?"

Jason looked at Sonny blankly.

"You have been blowing me off all week Jase. Something is bothering you, spill." Sonny insisted.

Jason shook his head, "I'm fine."

Sonny wiped his hand down his face and stood from his desk chair. "Don't lie to me. I am your friend, maybe I can help you."

Jason sighed, "Ok, do you ever regret having a family because of the danger they are constantly in?"

Sonny quickly answered the question with a firm, "No." Then he elaborated after a short pause. "Sure they are in danger and some may think I am selfish for this but, I could not imagine my life without them. It would not be complete without my family."

"But the danger is there and always will be." Jason stated but meant it as a question.

Sonny nodded as he picked up a bottle of water and sipped it. "And I… we… do everything in our power to protect them from our life. We do the absolute best we can and have to hope it is enough."

Jason nodded leaning forward in his chair to rest his elbows on his knees.

"Listen Jason, obvious this distraction is Jake. You know how I feel about the situation and I will do anything you need to help or protect him."

"Thank you Sonny but it's not just him, it is also Liz and Cameron."

Sonny seemed slightly surprised by Jason's comment, "You mean you and Liz?"

Jason shrugged.

"Are you sure she can handle it?"

"Right now I think it is me that can't handle the danger." Jason said shaking his head and standing from his chair. "I don't know, I…" he was interrupted by a knock on the office door.

"Boss, Elizabeth Webber is here to see Jason."

Sonny laughed and looked at Jason, "Well if that isn't a sign." Sonny reached for his trench coat as Elizabeth appeared in the doorway. "I'll take care of this meeting and call you later." He added before exiting the doorway.

Max closed the door behind he and Sonny leaving Jason and Elizabeth alone in the office. "I'm sorry I haven't called."

"It's ok, I understand."

Jason crossed the room to her and pulled her into a hug. "I have been thinking about it."

Elizabeth pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"There is something else wrong, what is it?" he asked concerned. When her eyes asked him how he knew he answered, "You look scared, something happened?" he asked.

She nodded and reached in her purse. When Jason saw the envelope he suddenly felt nauseous. His mouth went dry and he reached for her to hand it to him. Elizabeth handed him the envelope then shuffled her feet across the room and sat in the small chair Jason had just been sitting in. Her legs and hands were shaking and needed a firm place to sit and remain calm.

Jason read it 10 times before finally speaking. "When did you get this?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "I was a little out of it this week so I didn't go through my mail till today. I just piled it on the table… but the postmark is three days ago."

The first thing that came to Jason's mind was the one thing that she was going to have an issue with, "I am putting a guard on you." When she nodded and did not fight him he was shocked. "You are ok with that?"

"Yes." She stated firmly and continued. "You look surprised that I am ok with it." Jason walked around the chair and leaned against the desk in front of her. "Jason, when I told you I wanted you in my life and in the boys lives I knew that would be a part of it."

Shocked, Jason looked back at the envelope, "I'm going to give this to Spinelli. He is still looking into the last one but maybe he will find something on this one. There are a number of people who know about Jake and they all are the prime suspects. We are going to figure this our Elizabeth… and I will make sure it is taken care of."

Elizabeth nodded and looked up at his eyes, "Please don't let this change any decisions you make Jason. Ha… have you thought about things?" she asked apprehensively.

"Yea, its all I have thought about." He admitted. Jason stood from the desk and walked behind her chair in an attempt to calm his nerves. Elizabeth stood and turned toward him anxiously.

His hands were in his pocket and he was looking at the floor. When he lifted his eyes and met hers the corner of his mouth curved up. "Okay."

Her eyes widened and her palms instantly clammed up, "Ok… ok what?"

"I love you and we will find a way to make this work." He whispered.

Elizabeth stepped back and around the chair toward Jason as the door to the office flew open.

"Am I interrupting something?" Carly snapped looking between Jason and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stepped back and rolled her eyes.

"Didn't think so." Carly said.

"What do you want Carly?" Jason growled.

Carly raised her eyebrows, "Wow Jase, why are you snapping at me?"

Jason glared at her.

"I need to talk to you about Michael, it's important." It was not a complete lie, she came to invite Jason to Michael's birthday party. She held the door open and stared at Elizabeth. "What are you doing here anyway, bothering Jason with your problems again now that Lucky was smart enough to get rid of you?"

"Carly, that's enough." Jason snarled.

"It's fine, I have to go anyway." She walked to the door and looked back at Jason. "I'm going to go get the boys from my Grams and head home." She stated then left.

"Yea, like we care." Carly mumbled after Elizabeth was gone.

"Carly, you need to stop this." Jason said.

She furrowed her brows, "Stop what?"

"Stop this hate you have for Liz."

"Lizzie, what are you her personal bodyguard now?"

Jason crossed behind the desk and sat in the chair. "Maybe more."

Carly's jaw dropped, "You've got to be kidding me. What line has she fed you now?"

"I'm not going to listen to you trashing her. Hate her if you want but if you want to continue being in my life you are going to have to accept that she is part of my life too." He stated.

"She doesn't have Lucky so she is just going to move on to the next nice guy willing to support her." Carly said.

"Carly!" Jason groaned.

"So what you are going to help her raise two kids that aren't yours, well actually I heard that Lucky was going to get them anyway."

Jason jumped out of his chair and walked toward the door. "You don't know what you are talking about."

Carly shook her head, "No, I talked to Lucky the other day and he filed for custody. Alexis thinks his case looks good."

"We are done here. I am not talking about this with you." Jason reached for the door. "I have somewhere I need to be right now."

"What are you acting like this Jase?" Carly asked standing from the chair.

He turned back to her before opening the door. "Carly, I love Elizabeth." She had a look for shock on her face. "And you have two choices, support me and shut the fuck up or I am sorry but things will change between us."

Carly sat back down in her chair fumbling for words, "But… J… I can't bel.." When she turned back to the door he was gone. She hadn't even talked about Michael which was why she came here in the first place.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own these characters, am not afiliated with ABC or Disney, blah blah blah… you know how it goes

This chapter is rated NC-17. Enjoy smut lovers!

Chapter 10

Elizabeth put the boys to bed and sat on her couch folding laundry. She had picked the boys up at Lucky's and could not even look at him. He was being completely irrational with the custody issue. Having to be cordial around the boys was proving to be a hard feat. Once she arrived home she noticed a car pull up shortly after. Milo knocked on the door and informed her of the guard schedule and that if she needed anything he would be right outside. She tried to convince him to come inside for coffee but he insisted that he was on duty and would be find outside the door and if he wasn't at the door he would be in his car.

Once all of the laundry was folded, the dishes were done and the toys were put away, Elizabeth settled back onto the couch. She pulled a light afghan over her legs and reached for the television remote. She flipped through the channels looking for something to watch, with no luck. It was late and all that was on was junk… infomercials, a few b movies, even a re-run of Everyday Heroes that almost made her throw up. There is nothing heroic about Samantha McCall.

She eventually settled on a cooking show. Her mind drifted from the bisque the chef was making to her conversation with Jason earlier. She wondered if he had meant what he said at the coffee shop or if he had changed his mind since then. After stressing and wondering for over an hour and two cooking shows she finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Jason left the coffee house and went for a ride. He needed time to think before he talked to Elizabeth again. He knew he wanted what he said, he wanted a relationship and family but wasn't prepared for the words to pass his lips, he especially was not prepared for Carly to interrupt before they could discuss what it meant.

Should he go to her house and talk to her or let her be for the night and talk to her in the morning. After riding around town for hours he finally made up his mind and turned in the direction of her house. He stepped on the porch and peeked through the window. The only light in the room was the soft flicker of the television. He could make out her sleeping form on the couch and briefly though about leaving… briefly… but changed his mind and walked in. He made a mental note to remind her that even thought he guards were outside she still should lock her doors.

He stepped around the couch and sat on the large chair beside it. The light of the television illuminated her face giving it an angelic glow. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was wearing a tank top with thin straps. A blanket covered her from the waist down. He could tell she was dreaming because every now and then a soft smile would form on her lips. Leaning back in the chair he imagined what it would be like to go to sleep with her at night and wake up with her every morning. The transition was not going to be as fast as either of them probably want but eventually he would know and be able to hold her all night. He sat on the chair watching her for the better part of an hour before deciding he would come back in the morning. He stood from his seat on the chair and walked in front of the couch, squatting in front of her. He fought the impulse to touch her, but his senses won out and his hand reached out to brushed a stray hair that had escaped her ponytail. His hand lingered and rested on her cheek ten seconds later her eyelids shuttered and opened.

Elizabeth's eyes opened and focused on the figure in front of her. At first she thought she was dreaming but the warm hand on her face told her that she was not. Her eyes locked with his which sparkled a beautiful shade of sapphire even in the dark. She softly cleared her throat, "I didn't think you were going to come over."

The corners of his mouth turned up, "Sorry I got here so late."

Her hand moved and held his wrist, his hand still cupped her cheek and the other balanced him on the arm of the couch. "It's ok, you are here now."

"Elizabeth, it's late. We can talk in the morning."

Her eyes slightly darkened and her hand slid from his wrist to his elbow then stopped on his bicep. She sucked in a deep breath, "I don't wanna talk Jason, not tonight." Her hand continued its trip up his bicep to his shoulder and hooked behind his neck. "I love you Jason."

"I love you too." He whispered. She tugged on his neck but he resisted. Instead he turned toward the coffee table, picked up the television remote and turned it off. When he turned back she was watching him intently, waiting anxiously to see if he would make a move. She was putting herself out there for him but remembering recent history she prepared herself for him to leave.

Jason stood and Elizabeth sighed before he bent down and wrapped his arms under her body. He stood back up straight cradling her in his arms, a move that had caught her off guard. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. They reached her room and he placed her on her feet beside the bed. Taking initiative, she slid her hands down his chest, grabbed the bottom of his shirt then slid it up his body and over his head. Her hands slid down his shoulders and over his chest, she explored his chest and back with her hands. His gaze came to focus on her mouth and he knew he could not wait another second to taste her.

His lips met hers, he kissed her gently, slowly moving his lips over hers. His tongue traced her bottom lip, she angled her head and parted her lips. He slid his tongue past her lips and met hers in the warmth of her mouth. Their lips and tongues moved together till Elizabeth finally had to pull back for a gasp of air. Jason moved his lips to her neck and placed soft, wet kisses along her neck to her shoulder. His hands tugged on her shirt and quickly shrugged it over her head exposing her bare breasts. He gasped when he realized she was not wearing a bra.

She took the opportunity to push him to sit on the bed and stepped between his knees. His eyes trailed a path of fire up and down her body before finally stopping on her swollen lips. Her arms locked around his neck and she stepped closer, molding their upper bodies. Jason growled at the feeling of her breasts pressed against him. Her lips returned to his and his hands fumbled with the tie on her sweatpants. Once he finally had them untied he slipped his fingers in the waist band and slid them down her legs. Their kiss became harder and more urgent when he followed the same path of the sweatpants with her panties.

Jason wrapped his arm around her waist and quickly flipped her around onto the bed. She reached for his jeans but he grabbed her hand before they could unfasten the button. He linked his fingers through hers and planted them on either side of her head. His knees rested on the outside of her thighs and he lowered himself over her body.

Elizabeth shifted, moving her hips. Jason had her in a position where he was completely in control. She could not move her legs or arms, which is exactly what he wanted. If he allowed her to touch him it would probably be over entirely too quickly. His mouth found hers again and left all too quickly. He trailed kisses down her neck and released her hands from his hold. Her hands quickly moved to thread through his hair as his lips moved lower to the top of her breast. When his tongue finally flicked a hardened peak she moaned his name. He took the peak between his lips and into his mouth and brought his hand to tease the other, rolling the tip between his fingers. His mouth was skilled, even better then she remembered from that night over a year ago. Once he was sure he had satisfied one breast he moved to the other, showing the same attention he showed the previous.

She tugged on his hair and pulled his lips from her and up to her mouth. Her face was flush and her breathing was shallow. Once his lips were back on hers, their tongues met and passionately thrashed against each other. Her hands slid down his chest, searching for the button on his pants as she had searched out before. He did not resist her this time when they reached his waistband. She pulled at the button and slid the zipper down. She pushed on them but could not reach far enough to push them down, not to mention he was still straddling her thighs. She pulled back from the kiss and groaned in frustration causing him to smile down at her. Before he knew it was happening, her hand again found the waistband of his jeans and slid inside his jeans… and inside his boxer briefs. It was his turn to groan when her small hand wrapped around his shaft. Luckily his pants restricted her movement but her gentle pumping caused his hips to thrust forward. His head fell forward to her neck, his breathing was heavy as his tongue thrashed against her nape.

"Elizabeth." He growled into her neck. When he said her name she gently squeezed and he again groaned. He felt himself getting too close so he lifted himself from her body and out of her touch. He stood beside the bed and removed his jeans, choosing to leave on his briefs for the time being. She watched him with an intense stare, waiting for him to return to her. He spread her ankles and kneeled on the bed between them. "You are so beautiful" he mumbled. Their eyes locked and his hands kneaded her calves then ran up the outside of her legs as he bent and kissed her inner thighs. Hands stopping on her hips he kissed her navel, peppering kisses across her stomach as one hand released her hip and a finger trailed across her stomach then lower.

Her body was trembling when his kisses stopped. His head angled so he could see her face as his finger traced her center. Her hands grasped the comforter below her and she softly moaned his name. Her hips rolled under his hand that still lightly traced her length. His body slid back and he entered her with two fingers the instant his mouth found her small sensitive bud. She quickly tightened around his fingers and pulled on the comforter as he brought her over the edge. Her eyes closed an explosion of colors burst beneath her eyelids. Her upper body lifted from the bed as his fingers thrust one last time and sucked on her tiny bead.

Elizabeth fell back onto the bed as the last of the waves rush over her body. Jason withdrew his fingers and returned to kissing her stomach. He was caught completely off guard when she pushed him off her and onto his back. She quickly rose on her shaky knees and slipped off his briefs, freeing his erection. She peppered kisses across his chest and swung a leg over his hips so she was straddling him. "You are gorgeous." She said looking down at him. Her hands linked in his and she planted them beside his head as he had done with her. Her mouth covered his and her tongue explored his mouth. Her hips lowered so he was barely an inch from her entrance.

She drew back from the kiss, raking her teeth across his bottom lip as she did. Her body slid down his and down his legs. She swirled her tongue around his belly button and enjoyed how the muscles flexed in his abs when she did. In a quick swift movement she took him in her hand and slid her mouth over the tip of his shaft. He moaned her name as her tongue massaged the sensitive side then she took his length in her mouth. One of his hands grasped the comforter as hers had and his other raked through her hair, preparing to pull her from him before it was too late. His hips lightly rolled as she continued adding more speed. He moaned again tugging her hair causing her to let out a moan.

"Oh god… Elizabeth…"

Her eyes shifted and met his. "Mmmm hmmm." She hummed causing him to shudder.

He closed his eyes and gathered the strength to lift her body, flipping her on her back. He quickly rolled over her, bracing his weight on an arm over her. Her legs spread and he settled between them. He lined himself with her entrance and trailed his fingers up her side to her hair, causing her to shiver in anticipation. His hand fisted in her hair and his lips softly pecked at hers. Her eyelids fluttered and finally opened so they were looking at each other blue on blue. Her arms were wrapped around his chest and he pecked her lips one last time before slowly pushing into her.

Her legs lifted and wrapped around his hips sending him deeper within her. He began moving and continued pecking at her lips, chin, neck, anywhere he could find. Her hips met him with each thrust and her arms pulled at his back. He released her hair and moved his hand to hold her leg higher on his waist so he can move deeper, faster. He felt he was getting close and moved his hand from her thigh to the small sensitive bud. As soon as he touched her she shuddered and the waves began rolling over her body. He moved faster drawing out her orgasm till his began to roll over him. He moaned her name as he thrust one last time then collapsed breathless on top of her.

After a few minutes he rolled them over, still intimately connected. He combed his fingers through her hair as their breathing returned to normal. "Are you ok?" he asked.

She lifted her head from his chest, a sweet smile formed on her lips, "More then ok."

"I love you." He whispered.

She returned her head to rest on his chest, "I love you too Jason. We'll figure everything out tomorrow." He trailed his hands up and down the length of her back till they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I am nearing the end, I hope you are all enjoying this story. Thanks for the great feedback!!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own these characters, am not afiliated with ABC or Disney, blah blah blah… you know how it goes

Chapter 11

Elizabeth woke the next morning and found the bed was empty beside her. She had woken up in the middle of the night and he was still there. His arm was wrapped around her waist keeping her body close to his. Instantly her mind began to wonder why he had left without waking her. Did he wake up and regret last night? Had things moved too fast? She started yelling at herself for being so stupid. She should have just let him leave and talked things out today.

She looked at the clock and remembered she had to work a double shift. She had picked up the extra shift because she needed the money. Now the last thing she wanted to do was work all day. She wanted, she needed to go talk to Jason. Grams was still out of town so the boys were going to the hospital daycare today. That gave her enough time for a quick shower and to feed them both. She decided she would call him and hopefully find the time to see him today but working a double didn't exactly allow time for that.

Once the boys were dressed and she had showered they made their way to the kitchen. She placed Jake in his high chair and mixed up a small dish of infant cereal. Cameron groggily ate his pop tart and glass of milk as Elizabeth fed Jake. She had heard a distant chirping sound when they came downstairs and when she was done feeding Jake she dug through her purse and retrieved her phone. There was a text message from Jason and she quickly hit the button to view the message. Relief flush over her as she read the note, "didn't want to wake u. I will call u later, love u". She replied to the message, "I love u 2".

Suddenly feeling energized she gathered the boys and went to work. Her first shift went pretty quick. There was a big patient load and it helped the time pass. She had been playing voice mail tag with Jason all day and decided to leave him one last message before she headed back in to start her second shift. "Hey, I'm starting my shift now, well my second shift. I was hoping to catch you before it but I am done at eleven. Lucky is picking the boys up from daycare in a little bit and has them overnight so I was thinking if you can… maybe you can stop by. Umm… I guess maybe I will see you later. I love you."

* * *

"Hey there stranger. I have been missing you all day."

"Yea, I got pulled into a surgery as soon as my second shift started." Elizabeth groaned.

"You look tired, what time are you off?" Emily asked.

"Eleven."

"A few more hours. I'm going on break, can I bring you back anything?" Emily offered.

Elizabeth shrugged, "I'm ok, I just grabbed a coffee and sandwich down in the cafeteria."

Emily looked at her watch and over at the elevators. "You are late." She said playfully as Jason stepped off the elevator.

Elizabeth fought back the urge to hurdle the desk and jump into Jason's arms… not to mention she was beyond exhausted, she never would have made it over. Her teeth bit down on her lower lip as Jason approached the desk, eyes locked on hers. He nodded to Emily but never removed his gaze from Elizabeth, "I got your messages." He whispered across the counter.

"I got yours." She replied with a sparkle in her eyes.

Emily looked back and forth between them and smiled. "Ready Jase, I hate to break this up but I'm down to 45 minutes left on my break." She teased.

Elizabeth watched as they loaded onto the elevator. Jason stood behind Emily and as the elevator doors closed he lipped 'I'll be back' to her instantly sending a smile to her face.

* * *

"Spill!" Emily said as they sat at the small table in Kelly's.

Jason glared at her.

"Oh stop that crap Jase. I can see it, something happened."

Jason sighed and turned his attention to his burger.

"And it just happened recently didnt it? I should have known, no wonder she looked so tired."

Jason's head jerked up from his burger, a worried look on his face.

"Protective much? She worked a double today… and possibly had a late night?" Jason glared at her. "Anyway, I am sure she is fine. Although she does have court tomorrow."

"That's tomorrow?" he was surprised she had not said anything to him. Although until yesterday they had not spoken in over a week, not that they did much talking yesterday.

Emily nodded. "She has been stressing out about it all week."

"I didn't realize it was tomorrow." He admitted.

"So you aren't going to tell me what is going on with you two? You can tell me Jason, you know I am all for it."

"Just please stay out of it, we need to work it out… ok?"

Emily nodded, "But if you fuck it up, believe me, I will be the first one in line, actually the second, Elizabeth will be first… anyway, I will be the second in line to kick your ass."

Jason's eyes widened at the words coming out of his sister's mouth. Rather then dragging this conversation out more he decided to change the subject, "So, how are things going with Nicolas?"

"Good, how are things going with Elizabeth?"

Jason shook his head.

"What, you can ask but I can't?" Emily asked with a smirk.

He had to give it to Emily, she was persistent. "Fine, how is work?" he asked.

* * *

Jason and Emily stepped off the elevator exactly forty five minutes after the had departed on it. Elizabeth hovered near the nurses station the entire time they were gone in case they returned early. Her heart started racing as soon as Jason motioned for her to talk to him off to the side in private. She watched him hug his sister goodbye and walked around the desk to meet him around the corner.

"I'm sorry for this morning, you looked so beautiful sleeping and I didn't want to wake you." He whispered brushing his hand gently along her elbow.

"It's ok, maybe you can come back tonight. We still need to talk." She said, her gaze fixed on his strong, skilled lips.

Jason nodded and swallowed hard, "We do." He nudged her back into the corner where they would be unseen by anyone, tipped her chin with his finger and placed a soft, lingering kiss on her lips. "I'll see you later."

"Spill!" Emily demanded as Elizabeth returned to the nurses station.

Elizabeth looked at Emily with a grin on her face. "Spill what?"

"Oh don't play that with me."

"I guess Jason didn't tell you?" Elizabeth teased.

Emily shrugged, "No, he told me to butt out."

"Well, if he doesn't think we should discuss…"

"Elizabeth!" Emily yelled in a whisper so she did not draw any unwanted attention to them.

"Ok, I'll give you a little bit… but we haven't even really discussed things yet."

"So what you are doing does not involve conversation?" Emily asked raising her eyebrows. Elizabeth's face flushed. "Ok, he is my brother, I don't need details."

"Ok, well, we are going to try to work things out… but we need to figure everything out with Jake and Lucky and all that first. That is all I have for you now."

"It's about damn time!" Emily teased.

Elizabeth chuckled, "Yes it is."

"So, not to bring you down or anything but how are you holding up for tomorrow?"

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. It is what it is… Diane assures me that I have nothing to worry about so I am trying not to, but it is hard."

"Well you always can tell the truth."

She nodded, "If I can convince your brother of that… well… hopefully I can go in there tomorrow and do exactly that."

As Emily drifted back into her work, leaving Elizabeth alone at the desk, she could not help but wonder, did Jason want to claim Jake? He said they would make things work but does that include him publicly claiming his son? Does he just want to see her privately, almost secretly? Does he just want to let Lucky continue raising him? So many things ran through her mind as eleven came closer and closer. She closed her locker and slipped on her jacket, suddenly feeling butterflies in her stomach. Over the next twenty four hours her life was going to change completely, she just hoped it would be the change she wanted.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own these characters, am not afiliated with ABC or Disney, blah blah blah… you know how it goes

Chapter 12

By the time Elizabeth arrived home she was exhausted. She hadn't gotten too much sleep the night before and now she had to be at the courthouse by nine the next morning. It was nearly midnight and there was no sign of Jason. He hadn't clearly said that he would come over but said that he would see her later. She was sure of one thing, she needed to talk to him before court in the morning.

She took a long, extra hot shower trying to relax. If Jason was not ready to step up and claim Jake, there was a chance Lucky would be awarded custody. The thought made her nauseous. By the time she stepped out of the shower her head was starting to pound. She slipped on her robe and grabbed some aspirin from her medicine cabinet for her headache. Her feet were dragging on the floor as she made her way downstairs and to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. She had finally come to the realization that Jason was not coming over and decided to lock up and go to bed, deciding she would get up early and go to the Penthouse before she met Diane.

Stopping at the door on her way back upstairs she flipped the lock and jumped, dropping her water when at the same time a tapping came from the other side of the door. "Shit!" she groaned and flipped the lock again. She took a step back and opened the door. "Be careful." She said pointing at the puddle of water on the floor.

Before Jason had the chance to greet her with the kiss he had waited all night for, Elizabeth turned and disappeared into the kitchen. She came back out with a pile of paper towels. "Sorry, I didn't think you were coming."

"I told you I would." He grabbed her wrist before she could lean down and soak up the water. Her heavy eyes met his and she smiled. "Are you ok?"

She nodded, "Just tired, stressed, the usual." She joked. "But I am glad you are here."

"Me too." He murmured and brushed the wet strands of hair from her face and neck. He placed his hand on her neck and his thumb moved in lazy circles. He kissed her forehead then moved to her lips. She melted into his body, dropped the pile of paper towels on the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jason reached with his other hand and locked the door behind them. She parted her lips and he slid his tongue past to explore her mouth. His kissed her until they were both gasping for breath.

He kissed a slow, torturous trail of kisses down her jaw line and to her neck where he stopped. He rested his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Jason, we need to talk about things." Elizabeth whispered.

He stepped back and glanced down at the puddle of water he was standing in. "Crap."

"Hold on, lemme wipe that up before it turns into more of a mess." Elizabeth bent down and grabbed the paper towels to sop up the water she had spilled. Jason could not help but notice that she was not wearing anything under her robe when it parted as she bent down. He breathed in a deep breath and managed to restrain himself from taking her right there on the floor.

She innocently stood back up, went into the kitchen to throw away the towels and returned to the Livingroom where Jason had moved to sit on the couch. She slid beside him and turned sideways to face him. "I need to know what you want Jason… what our next step is."

Jason took her hand in his and linked their fingers. "Well, what I want is you and our family… as for the next step, I don't know." He sighed. "This is not going to be an overnight change. I need some time to get things in order as far as security is concerned."

Elizabeth chewed on her bottom lip and stared down at their linked fingers. "So… maybe a few days? A few weeks?"

Jason shrugged, "As soon as possible, a week… hopefully not two. I need to be sure your house is secure along with everywhere you frequent. I need to bring in extra guards, install a security system, and either hire you a driver or buy you a dependable car."

Her eyes returned to his, "Why a car?"

"Because I can't have you stranded on the side of the road somewhere. I don't want to take any chances… no arguments."

Elizabeth nodded, "So at least a week? You know I have court tomorrow morning?" Jason nodded. "… and there is a chance that Lucky could win custody…"

Jason interrupted, "Not going to happen. Diane is a good lawyer and she is confident that the judge will not remove the boys from their home."

"What if she is wrong Jason?"

"I don't pay her to be wrong." Jason stated surely. "Elizabeth, this is going to happen, we just need to sick it out a little longer. We can't do this half way and I need to make sure nothing will happen to you or the boys. You will only have to share custody with Lucky for a little while longer, unless the judge doesn't give him any visitation which I am sure he will get some. You will not lose the boys. I do plan on stealing as much time with you as I can in the meantime." Jason promised and trailed his thumb across her palm. "There is one more thing that we need to be prepared for… Carly. She is not going to take this well."

Elizabeth chuckled, "I know but after all these years I can deal with a little Carly if it means I get to have you."

"A little Carly, we are going to get a lot of Carly and she is not going to be happy with either of us."

Elizabeth shrugged and closed her eyes. She was hoping that she could walk into court tomorrow and end the lies for good. Now not only did she have to wait at least another week but she had to sit through a custody hearing.

Jason noticed the change in her expression, "Don't worry… I'll try to keep Carly away as long as I can."

"It's not Carly, I just… "

Jason angled his head waiting for her to continue but she didn't. She knew there was nothing she could say to change his mind so instead she raised on her knees and swung a leg over his lap so she was straddling him. She took his cheeks between her palms. "I love you Jason."

Elizabeth did not attempt to straighten her robe when it opened as she swung her leg over his lap. The bottom was split open, exposing her naked body to him from the waist down. His hands moved to rest on her thighs where his fingers softly massaged her smooth skin. "I love you too." He hoarsely whispered.

She leaned forward and rested her forehead against his. Her hand slipped from his face to the belt on her robe and with one pull exposed the rest of her body to him. "Take me upstairs Jason." She pleaded, her mouth an inch from his.

Jason slid his hands up her thighs, around her waist and wrapped them around her back. He scooted to the edge of the couch and stopped, unable to wait the entire walk to her room he finally captured her lips with his. His fingertips trailed a soft line up and down her spine as his lips moved softly over hers. His lips were strong and skilled moving over hers. No matter where they touched on her body she felt it everywhere and it sent a wave of heat from her toes to her ears. He regained his grip around her waist and stood. Elizabeth wrapped her legs around his waist and removed her lips from his. She threaded her fingers through his hair and kissed his jaw line then raked her teeth across his earlobe before tracing it with her tongue. Before she knew it, he flipped them onto her bed.

A while later, an exhausted Elizabeth finally drifted off to sleep to the sound of Jason's melodic heartbeat.

* * *

Elizabeth sat in the courtroom listening to the judge ramble on about standards and procedures in the courtroom. Well, she wasn't actually listening, she was more in a daze. Her hands were shaking to the point she had to grasp the arms of the chair to keep anyone from noticing. Her mind drifted to when she met Diane in the witness room before court where she told Diane, _"I can't lose the boys. If it is looking like it is not going my way I want you to call me to testify."_ Lucky was not on the list to testify, probably out of fear of his addict past. Diane had not added him because she did not feel it was needed, information can come out through testimony of the other witnesses.

"The petitioner in this case, Lucas Lorenzo Spencer…" the judge stated pulling Elizabeth back to the present.

Alexis stood from her chair, "Alexis Davis representing."

"Proceed Ms. Davis." The judge directed.

"Thank you. My client is requesting full custodial status and is offering flexible visitation with every other weekend and three hours, two nights during the week. He is also requesting support. The youngest child, Jacob Martin, is the biological child of Mr. Spencer. Cameron is not the biological son of my client, however, Mr. Spencer has been the primary paternal figure in his life for quite some time."

The judge folded his hands, "It is not common for this court to remove a child from a biological parent and place them with another that is not the birth parent. However, in the case of Mr. Spencer's biological son, Jacob, I am prepared to hear testimony and present a ruling. May I also add that the divorce will be handled in another session, we are here today to focus on what is best for the children, they are our main concern. Are both sides prepared to present their cases?"

Alexis, who was still standing spoke first, "We are your honor."

Diane stood, "Diane Miller representing Mrs. Spencer, and yes, we are prepared."

"You may proceed Ms. Davis."

"I would like to open by calling Ms. Lulu Spencer to the stand." Alexis stated. She asked her about Lucky's parenting skills, a very simple line of questioning. Diane followed with Lulu affirming that Elizabeth is also a loving mother. Nicolas was called, spoke of Lucky's recovery from drug use and how well he had recovered. Diane followed and Nicolas presented a detailed account of Lucky's drug use and recovery. Alexis then called her next witness.

Elizabeth clasped her hands together as she watched Sam take the stand and be sworn in.

"I would like to make it known to the court that Ms. McCall is also my daughter." Alexis said.

"It will be noted, proceed." The judge said.

"Ms. McCall, what is the nature of your relationship with Mr. Spencer?"

"We have been dating for a few months but have been friends for a while." Sam stated.

"A while?" Alexis asked.

"At least a year." Sam answered.

Alexis picked up her note pad, "And, in your opinion, is he a good father?"

"Yes."

"Can you please elaborate on why you believe he is a good father?" Alexis asked.

"Well, of course he would do anything for his boys. He spends as much time as he can with them. He is attentive, safe and loving."

"And tell me Ms. McCall, why is it that you believe the children would be better off with Mr. Spencer?"

"Well, besides the loving father that Lucky is, Elizabeth is involved with a man that is a known enforcer for organized crime."

Diane stood, "Objection, if Ms. McCall is referring to a friend of my client, Jason Morgan, he is a coffee importer."

"Sustained." The judge stated.

Alexis nodded to Sam and she continued "Well, Jason's life is dangerous and as long as Elizabeth is _friends_ with him then she is putting herself and her children in danger."

Diane stood, noticeable frustrated, "Objection, the witness is speculating."

"Overruled, the court is interested in her opinion." The judge stated.

Alexis turned from the judge to Sam, "Can you please elaborate on the danger."

Sam nodded, "Well, I was previously engaged to him and as soon as I realized the danger I ended the relationship." Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the lie. Her hands were clenched so tight that her knuckles were a pale shade of white. Sam continued, "It is because of the danger that I can no longer have children. I was shot when one of his enemies attempted to kill him. They missed him and shot me. More recently Elizabeth and the boys were stopped in the park by gun men that wanted to use them as leverage against Jason."

"And it is because of situations like you just spoke of that you feel his life is dangerous?" Alexis asked.

"Yes."

"Ms. McCall, in your opinion, do you believe that Mrs. Spencer is a good mother?"

Elizabeth's eyes shot up and in Diane's direction, hoping for an objection that did not come. Sam answered. "I believe she is a loving mother and is very attentive to her children's need, but a good mother would not put her children in harms way."

Diane looked over at Elizabeth who nodded to her in approval. Diane stood and smoothed her suit. "Ms. McCall, is it safe to say that your relationship with Mr. Spencer began when he was still living with my client and they were supposedly attempting to save their marriage?"

Elizabeth glanced over at Lucky who was sitting smugly in his chair. If Diane could not make Sam eat her words, Lucky would likely get custody and she would only get visitation. Elizabeth only had her Grams that could testify for her, Lucky was going to parade half of Port Charles in to convince the judge that he was a perfect father and respected cop.

"I have been friends…." Sam began to speak.

Diane interrupted, "Excuse me, allow me to rephrase, when did your sexual relationship with my client begin, before the separation?"

Sam sighed, "Yes."

"Would you say that your relationship with Mr. Spencer is at least partially to blame for the break of their marriage?"

"No." Sam stated surely. "They were having problems before that."

"And tell me Ms. McCall, when young Jacob was kidnapped, who investigated and returned him home to his parents?" Diane asked.

"Jason Morgan." Sam answered plainly.

"Since we are on the subject of the kidnapping, may I ask you where you were the afternoon he was taken from his mother?" Diane shot.

Sam face paled and Alexis stood, "Objection, is she trying to implicate Ms. McCall in the kidnapping?"

Lucky looked on confused as the judge spoke, "Sustained, I know this is out of your expertise Ms. Miller, but remember this is a family court, not criminal."

"I'm sorry, allow me to rephrase the question your honor. The day Jake was kidnapped, were you present in the park?" Diane asked.

Sam spoke in almost a whisper, "Yes."

"And, Ms. McCall, when you were in the park, did you see anything out of the ordinary?" Diane asked.

Sam cleared her throat, "No."

"Might I remind you that you are under oath?" Diane stated.

Alexis stood, "Objection, I actually object to this whole line of questioning, it is badgering and irrelevant where Ms. McCall was when my client's son was kidnapped."

Diane turned toward the judge. "Actually I have to disagree, it is relevant. She spoke of the dangers of my clients friend and I would like the opportunity to offer a side of danger for the children that had yet to be addressed."

The judge nodded, "Continue Ms. Miller but please make your point quick."

"Thank you, allow me to repeat the question, did you see anything out of the ordinary that day at the park?" Diane stressed.

Sam's eyes looked at Lucky then at the floor, "As I stated before, no."

"Oh, well then…" Diane turned back to the table and pulled a paper from her briefcase, "I would like to present the court with a signed affidavit from a Ms. Maureen Harper. She was a guest on Ms. McCall's show. Sad story, there was a fire and her child died. She is currently in counseling due to the fact that she is the woman that kidnapped young Jake. What she is stating in this document is that Ms. McCall witnessed her removing Jacob from the stroller that day and did not make an attempt to stop her."

"Objection!" Alexis yelled as she stood. "This is absurd, Maureen Harper is mentally unstable, her account cannot be held as an accurate record."

The judge slammed his gavel. "Might I remind you both, Ms. Davis and Ms. Miller that this is not criminal court. Can I please see this affidavit Ms. Miller. I will look at it and decide its validity."

Diane approached the judge and handed him the piece of paper. He quickly glanced at it and place it in front of him. "Continue Ms. Miller." He stated.

"Very well, I'll move on. Let's move forward to the day you saved my client and her boys in the park from two men." Diane said and clucked her tongue. "I am not going to beat around the bush on this one. Is it true that you, in fact, hired those men to scare my client?"

Lucky looked at Elizabeth then at Sam with surprise in his eyes. His head shallowly shook and his hand came to rest on his chin.

"Objection, would Ms. Miller like to pin Kennedy's murder on Ms. McCall as well?"

Diane snickered and rolled her eyes. Diane's smile quickly faded when the judge slammed his gavel and spoke, "Sustained. Unless you have proof, this line of questioning is ludicrous Ms. Miller. Move on!"

"May I have a minute to converse with my client your honor?" Diane asked.

The judge groaned, "You have thirty seconds."

Diane sat in her chair and leaned into Elizabeth. She whispered a few options, Elizabeth whispered her decision and Diane stood again.

"I have no more questions." Diane said and turned back to the table.

Sam smiled and walked off the stand. She met Elizabeth's glare and offered her a wicked grin before taking a seat in the back of the courtroom.

"Ms. Miller, you may now present your witnesses." The judge directed.

"I'd like to call Elizabeth Spencer."

* * *

I know, this chapter was long and I am really bad at legal 'stuff' but I needed all this to lead in to the next chapter. I will try to get it done and not make you all wait too long.

Thank you all for your support and feedback!


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own these characters, am not afiliated with ABC or Disney, blah blah blah… you know how it goes

Chapter 13

Lucky looked on as Elizabeth was sworn in and sat in the chair on the witness stand. Diane approached her and gave her a reassuring smile. She knew that Elizabeth was worried about the repercussions of the testimony she was about to give.

"You honor, I'd like a little leeway on my questioning." Diane asked.

The judge nodded, "You have very little, but proceed."

"Elizabeth, can I please take you back to the day you testified in this court room last summer. What was the nature of your testimony."

Elizabeth sucked in a deep breath then spoke. "My relationship with Jason Morgan."

"And can you please summarize that relationship for today's purposes." Diane asked.

"We have been friends for close to a decade, at times more then friends. He has saved my life numerous times, and is in general a great man."

"Thank you Elizabeth. Now, for the purposes of today's proceedings, may I now ask about the accuracy of your testimony."

Lucky shifted in his chair as Elizabeth spoke, "I was not completely truthful."

"Thank you Elizabeth. Can you please elaborate." Diane asked.

Elizabeth nodded, "Jason is involved in a highly competitive business. At the time I was confused and worried that he would be going to jail for the rest of his life… for a crime that he did not commit. I made a decision to withhold the complete truth. My testimony did not have any effect on the outcome of the trial… nor was it valid to any part of the trial." She stated looking at the judge.

"Continue Mrs. Spencer." Diane advised. "Please tell me the nature of the information you withheld."

Elizabeth chewed on her bottom lip and glanced at Lucky. He was sitting in his chair with his 'typical' confused look on his face. Alexis sat looking ready to object any second.

"I stated that Lucky was Jake's father… h-he isn't." Elizabeth closed her eyes and continued. "Jason Morgan is Jake's biological father."

Lucky's eyes bugged out and he stood with his palms firmly placed on the table in front of him, "Liar!"

Alexis motioned for Lucky to sit, "Objection, Mrs. Spencer is obviously lying to prevent her…"

Diane interrupted, "My client is willing to consent to a paternity test to prove that Jason Morgan is the father of Jacob Martin."

The judge slammed his gavel. "Ms. Miller, Ms. Davis… my chambers, now!" he ordered.

Minutes later all three reemerged. Alexis took her seat beside Lucky looking angry. Diane stood in front of her table and the judge spoke. "Mrs. Spencer, do you have a copy of the original paternity test?"

"No."

"Very well. A paternity test is to be performed this afternoon. Results will be available within five days. The sealed results will be turned over to the court and we will meet again then. Mrs. Spencer will retain custody until that time." He slammed his gavel. "Dismissed." He grunted and disappeared into his chambers.

Elizabeth stepped down from the stand and walked over to Diane. Lucky was whispering with Alexis but glaring at Elizabeth. "So is that all?"

Diane nodded, "Get the boy to the hospital for the test this afternoon. It will all be done on Monday…" she clucked her tongue. "Good luck Elizabeth, I know you are going to have a hard week."

Diane picked up her briefcase and exited the courtroom. Elizabeth picked up her purse, walked past the table and was stopped by Lucky's arm on her wrist.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me it is true." He said disgustedly.

She turned to face him and her eyes met his. "Jake is Jason's son." She said as Sam approached where they were standing.

"How could you do this to me? to Jake?" Lucky growled. "You told me, PROMISED ME that Jake was mine."

"Lucky, come on. She is not worth it." Sam said with disdain.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and turned to face Sam. "Oh yea, and YOU are. I might as well bring everything into the open, how do you feel about that Sam?" Elizabeth saw a glint of fear in Sam's eyes. "Scared Sam? Why don't you tell Lucky exactly how long you have known about Jake. I know all of it, the kidnapping, the men you hired." Elizabeth turns back to Lucky, "I may have lied to you, but Sam, she has been manipulating you since day one."

Lucky looked past Elizabeth at Sam, "How long have you known?" Sam stood quietly staring at him. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN?" Lucky asked, demanding an answer.

Sam looked at the ground and fidgeted, "Since the day he was born." She whispered as tears formed in her eyes.

Lucky stepped back from both women. Elizabeth took that as her cue to leave. She turned back when she got to the door and saw Lucky staring at Sam as she started to ramble her reasons for keeping the truth from him. She recognized the look in his eyes and it scared her.

* * *

Elizabeth approached her car and dialed her cell phone. She dreaded this phone call since she took the stand. "Jason?"

"Pick up the boys, stop so they can test Jake and meet me at your house." He ordered and hung up the phone.

Elizabeth sighed and flipped her phone closed. He was definitely angry with her. She had expected this but figured he would get over it and in the grand scheme of things, what does a week matter.

A short time later she pulled up to her house and gathered the boys from her car. Jason's SUV was in the driveway. "Mama, who is here?" Cameron asked.

"Mommy's friend Jason." Elizabeth answered as she opened the door to find Jason pacing the length of her Livingroom. His eyes met hers and she saw clear anger and frustration.

"Hey buddy, how are you?" Jason asked with a forced smile.

"Good." Cameron answered with a genuine smile.

Jason knelt down, "I have a question… how would you like to come have a sleep over at my place?" he asked the small boy, feeling Elizabeth's surprised gaze.

"What about mommy and Jakey?" Cameron asked.

"They are coming too, there is going to be a surprise there for you too." Jason added patting Cameron's head.

"Yea!" Cameron said jumping in the air.

"Ok." Jason stood back up. "How about you go grab a few toys to bring with you?"

"Ok." Cameron said and ran up the steps to his bedroom.

"Jason…"

Jason stopped her by putting his hand up. "Later." He was no longer looking her in the eyes, "You can't stay here for a few days until it is secure. You are staying at the Penthouse, no arguments." He said sternly.

Elizabeth extended Jake toward Jason and spoke in a whisper, "Can you hold him while I pack some clothes?"

Jason took Jake without looking at Elizabeth. He walked over to the couch and sat down with his son. Things were happening too fast and it scared him. 'Why couldn't she wait till I was prepared?' he wondered to himself. He sat Jake in his lap, they stared at each other and examined the faces that were becoming more familiar every day. Drool dripped from the corner of Jake's mouth and Jason noticed the small teeth that had broken through in his mouth. Jason sighed at the though of all the moments he had missed from his son's life. He was glad that he could finally watch his son grow but the feeling was bittersweet. He needed to ensure his family was protected and safe. Elizabeth had just made that job harder.

The car ride to the Penthouse was quiet except for when Cameron talked about how cool Jason's car was. Jason had insisted they take his car and Elizabeth use it till he could find her a replacement. She was not about to argue with him.

They were greeted at the Penthouse by Max. "Everything is in order Jason." Max stated as they approached the door where he was standing.

Jason nodded and opened the door, moving aside for them to enter. Elizabeth immediately spotted Spinelli on the couch sipping an orange soda. He jumped up, "Greetings."

Jason kneeled besides Cameron, "Cameron, this is Spinelli. He is going to share his room with you."

"Nelli?" Cameron asked.

"Damien Spinelli, nice to meet you young Cameron." Spinelli said extending his hand to the boy. Cameron apprehensively shook it. "Young Cam, you will be sleeping in my regrettably pink room."

"Spinelli, why don't you take Cameron upstairs and show him his surprise." Jason suggested.

Cameron's eyes darted to Jason, "Surprise! Yea!"

They disappeared up the steps and Elizabeth placed a sleeping Jake on the couch, creating a barrier with pillows so he would not roll over onto the floor. When she turned around Jason was sitting at his desk chair with his head rested in his hands. She approached him, "Jason…"

His head turned in her direction, his eyes were tired and frustrated.

"I'm sorry. I know you wanted to wait but… I… Sam's testimony."

Jason nodded, "Diane called when she left the court…"

"Mama, mama, Jason gaved me a big table full of trains. Nelli is going to play trains with me." Cameron yelled from the top of the steps.

"That was very nice of them." Elizabeth said.

Cameron jumped up and down, "Thank you Jason." He yelled then disappeared back to the room.

Jason stood from the chair and crossed the room to the balcony door. "I had Max pick some toys up for Cameron. He and Milo with be your guards. They are usually Carly and Sonny's but since you have met them I thought you would be more comfortable with them for now."

Elizabeth walked over to the pool table and leaned her hip against it. "I'm sorry Jason, I know you are mad."

"Then why?" he asked turning to face her, arms cross over this chest.

Elizabeth shrugged, "Because I couldn't lose my boys, even if it was for a week until you were ready to step forward. Sam's testimony was devastating, she said I was a bad mother."

Jason nodded and turned back to stare out over the harbor for a minute before walking away. He walked toward the door, brushing past Elizabeth. "I have to take care of a few things. There is plenty of food in the kitchen. If you need anymore or anything at all, let Max know or you can call me."

"You are leaving?" Elizabeth asked uneasily.

Jason nodded and headed toward the door, "There are things that need to be done." He stated with a chill in his tone. He reached for the door knob.

"Wait…" Elizabeth pleaded.

Jason turned and found Elizabeth had followed close behind him, eyes glassy from the tears that were forming. Her hands cupped his face and pulled it down to hers. She kissed him, softly moving her lips over his. She had hoped he would kiss her back but he did not, but he did not pull away. She released him and whispered, "I love you."

Jason again reached for the door, stopping before he turned the knob. He whispered, "I love you too," then walked out.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own these characters, am not afiliated with ABC or Disney, blah blah blah… you know how it goes

Chapter 14

Elizabeth was amazed with how Cameron was taking to Spinelli. He followed him around and hung on his every word, mesmerized with how he spoke. He would laugh when Spinelli would use a big word that he didn't know. Elizabeth had found a box of pasta a bottle of sauce in the cupboard and cooked dinner for them.

"Maternal one, don't you like spaghetti?" Spinelli asked as he slurped a noodle into his mouth.

Elizabeth stood at the sink cleaning the pans she used to cook with. "I'm not hungry."

Spinelli nodded, "Many thanks for the scrumptious rations, it is not often that the Jackal has a home cooked meal."

Elizabeth turned back from the sink. "You are welcome to eat with us anytime, it seems that Cameron has found himself a new best friend in you. Thank you for being so nice to him."

"Young Cam has a brilliant imagination, much like your truly. My time with him is much enjoyed." Spinelli said as Cameron listened to him intently and slurped a noodle into his mouth as Spinelli had then laughed when it slapped him in the cheek. "If I may declare my observation, fair maternal one, Stonecold is deeply enamored with you. I did sense the tension earlier but he is only concerned about the possible perils that are appended to the unfortunate path his life has taken."

"I know Spinelli, thank you. And thank you for sharing your room with Cameron tonight, and I guess as long as we are here, however long that may be."

"I would do anything if at long last fate has brought Stonecold his happily ever after that he much deserves." He picked his plate off the table and placed it in the sink. "How about we go watch a movie Cam, how about Home Alone?"

Cameron nodded and stood from the table and followed Spinelli to his room. They sat each in a big bean bag type chair. Elizabeth went up to check on them and found them both sounds asleep before the movie was even half over. She fed Jake his evening bottle and placed him in the portable crib that Max had brought in shortly after Jason left. Jason had one of the men bring it over for them to use. Elizabeth set it up next to the pool table and settled on the couch. There was a travel book on Norway on the coffee table that she picked up and attempted to read but could only stare at the pages. Every time she tried to read the words he mind would drift off to Jason.

It was close to midnight and he had still not returned home. She wondered if he was staying away because he was angry or upset or if he just had work that had to be done. She placed the book back on the coffee table and pulled the small blanket from the back of the couch over her. Over an hour later she finally drifted off to sleep, she had debated if she should go up to Jason's room but decided not to.

Elizabeth woke up a short time later when she heard talking outside the door. She quickly jumped off the couch, ran to the door and opened it. Max was in the hallway talking to Milo. "I'm sorry Ms. Elizabeth, did we wake you."

"It's ok, I thought it was Jason." She mumbled groggily.

"I told you to keep your voice down." Max said chastising his younger brother. "My shift is over and Milo will be out here for the remainder of the night. Oh, I believe Jason will be home shortly."

Elizabeth nodded, "Thank you… good night." She closed the door and returned to the couch, pulling her feet up under her. Her head tilted to rest on the arm of the couch, she did not want to lay down because she wanted to be awake when Jason returned home. Unable to control it any longer, tears spilled from her eyes. She understood Jason's feelings, especially when it came to the safety and security of her and the boys. If he could only see why she had done it. She missed the boys the nights that Lucky had the boys, and that was only one night. If Lucky had won custody today in court then she would have lost the boys for a week, maybe more, depending on how long it was until Jason was ready to come forward as Jake's real father.

In the end she wondered, did Jason not want to be her as much as she thought he did? She knew that he could protect them, prepared or not, so why wait a week or two weeks to be together? They was here, now, safe. She wiped the tears from her eyes and shifted, bringing her legs into a tuck in front of her then wrapping her arms around them and rested her head on her knees. The stress and emotion overcame her and she sat there crying for a while, till she had no tears left to fall. Her head was buried in her knees and she jumped when she felt a hand on her back.

She looked up and saw Jason standing in front of her. He sat beside her on the couch and his eyes drifted to the two large wet spots that had appeared on the knees of her sweatpants from the tears she had shed. "I hate to see you cry." He whispered in a hoarse voice.

Her red, swollen eyes met his, "I'm sorry Jason."

Jason shook his head, "Don't be. I know why you did it Elizabeth and I understand why. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"But, I know this isn't what you wanted."

"You are what I want. I am not angry with you. I just… I need to make sure you all are safe. " He hooked his arm around her waist and slid her onto his lap. She curled into his chest, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Jason, I should tell you that I told Lucky about Sam too, kind of. I told him that she knew and hinted that she knew about Maureen and the gunmen and all."

He threaded his hands through her hair before bringing one to rest on her shoulder and the other to rest on her hip.

"I just couldn't let her get away with it all. She sat up there on the stand all smug, saying I wasn't a good mother and putting you down. But…" she paused.

"But what?" he asked softly.

"As I was leaving the courtroom, I turned back and saw Lucky with Sam. The look he had in his eyes, it scared me. Well I don't know if scared is the right word. I've seen that look before, I don't know if it is desperation or anger, maybe a mixture of both. Lucky has this side to him, the Spencer blood I guess. It's destructive… I saw it last summer." She had one arm wrapped around his neck and the other rested on his chest, right above his heart.

"You think he is going to start using again?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, maybe, maybe not… but I'm just afraid her will… never mind, I think I am just being paranoid."

"No, you have always had good instincts. Are you afraid he is going to do something?"

"I don't know."

"Just try to keep your distance for now… and you will have Max or Milo with you at all times so they will make sure he does not bother you or the boys."

Jason could feel Elizabeth smile, "You should have seen Cameron tonight with Spinelli, he is great with him."

Jason chuckled, "Spinelli is like a big kid. I'm sorry you had to leave your house."

Elizabeth lifted her head off his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Jason, if it means we can be together I would go anywhere you asked." She said moving her hand from his chest to cup his cheek.

"I know but if it wasn't for my choices…"

"Stop Jason. I love you. That is all that matters, plain and smile. I know you will protect us. Everything else doesn't matter, where we are, what we have… it doesn't matter as long as we are all together."

He nodded and she brushed her lips over his. "I love you Jason." She said and quickly covered his lips with hers again then pulled back and repeated her words again and again, kissing him between each "I love you" till he finally shifted his hands to her head and held her lips to his. What started off as a tender, soft kiss turned heated as they both lost control. Elizabeth parted her lips and angled her head, allowing him access to explore her mouth. She lifted herself and shifted to straddle his lap. Her hand tugged on the bottom hem of his shirt as his moved to do the same to hers. They both quickly pulled their shirts over their head. She arched her back and kissed a trail from his neck to his chest, watching the muscles twitch under her touch. Her tongue flicked his tiny nipple before she gently bit causing him to let out a growl. His hand quickly unhooked the front clasp of her bra as her attention shifted to the button and zipper of his pants. He removed her hands and followed the same path on her as she just had on his. His lips and tongue trailed a warm path down her chest till he closed over a hard peak. She moaned his name and held his head against her breast. He sucked so hard that she was sure he world leave a mark but she didn't care. Her fingers pulled on his hair as they both moaned in pleasurable pain.

When his mouth released her, Elizabeth pressed her naked upper body against his, eager to feel the sensation of his skin against hers. His mouth found hers again as his hands slipped under the rear waistband of her sweatpants. She rolled her hips into him and he moaned into her mouth. Quickly she stood and he watched her through a haze as she slid her pants and panties off then pulled on the waistband of his pants. She pulled them down halfway and impatiently moved back over his hips to straddle him.

Elizabeth's mouth moved back to his, their tongues met in the middle and tangled, chasing and teasing each other between their mouths as she lowered herself over his shaft. This was not about slow exploration, just fast pleasure and satisfaction. She quickly found a fast rhythm, his hands holding her hips to help guide her. Her fingernails dug into his biceps, sure to leave marks he may have to explain tomorrow but neither seemed to care. Jason bit down on her lip causing her to gasp, pull back and glare at him with a devious smile as she increased her pace.

She leaned back and rested her palms behind her on his knees. Her eyes locked with his, both pair black with desire. She sucked on her swollen bottom lip as she slammed her body harder over his. As her body began to tremble he moved a hand from her hip and found her sensitive bud. The sound of her moaning his name send him over the edge as their release flushed through their bodies.

Panting, Elizabeth flung her body forward and rested her head on his shoulder, her tongue lightly brushed against his skin. After a few minutes and his breathing returned to normal, Jason finally spoke, "We should cover up, we were a little loud and could have woken someone up." His fingers traced her spine from top to bottom, repeating the same path over and over.

Elizabeth's faced flush red and sat up, "Oh my god, do you think Milo heard?"

Jason laughed and shook his head, "No." He told her but had a feeling that he probably did hear them.

She let out a soft sigh of relief. "Well, I should stay down here in case Jake wakes up."

He shook his head, "I'll move him upstairs. You need a good night's sleep after the day you have had… not to mention you haven't gotten much sleep the past few nights."

Elizabeth blushed at the thought before lifting herself from on top of him, grabbing the blanket to cover herself. She watched Jason stand and pull his pants up, grateful he decided to leave his shirt where it belonged… on the floor. He gently picked Jake up and passed him to Elizabeth then carried the small crib up the stairs. Elizabeth secured the blanket around her, stood from the couch with Jake, gathered their clothes from the floor and balanced it all while walking up the stairs then into Jason's room. Jason turned to see her in the doorway and an impressed expression appeared on his face at her multi-tasking. He gently took Jake and placed him back in the crib then moved to the bed and pulled back the sheets. Elizabeth watched him closely, resting her shoulder against the doorway. He removed his jeans before turning back to find her admiring him. She could have sworn he blushed a little.

She walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind her and dropped the clothes she was carrying on the floor at the end of the bed followed by the blanket she had wrapped around her naked body. She swayed across the room to where he was standing beside the bed, "I'm not so tired anymore." She whispered, brushing her mouth across his chest.

"Wha-What about Jake?" Jason stuttered.

"He was ok downstairs and will be fine up here, he's only six months old… but we should be a little quieter this time."

Jason's lips curved up, "I'll try." Then lifted her onto the bed and covered her lips with his.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own these characters, am not afiliated with ABC or Disney, blah blah blah… you know how it goes

Chapter 15

Elizabeth woke up feeling well rested for the first time in days. Disappointment rushed over her when she did not find Jason beside her. She rolled onto her side and stretched her arms over her head. Looking around the room she was surprised not to find a clock. The distant sound of voices told her it was at least after seven. She sat up in bed and quickly remembered that her clothes were in a pile at the end of the bed. Her bag was downstairs so she had to settle for throwing her previous days clothes on for the time being. She shuffled her feet into the bathroom and washed up.

A few minutes later she came down the stairs and found Cameron and Spinelli each wrapped in tin foil using empty paper towel rolls as swords. She could not help but laugh when they both charged across the room to Jason who was sitting quietly at his desk reading through something that was obviously work related. They had yet to notice her standing there and she enjoyed watching them play. Jason stood from the chair and picked up Cameron then lifted him over his head as Spinelli yelled at Jason to release his prisoner. At that point Elizabeth cracked up and made her presence known.

"Mommy!" Cameron cheered.

"Ah, the maternal one has awakened." Spinelli said lowering his 'sword',

Jason lowered Cameron to the floor then walked over to Elizabeth and kissed her forehead. "Did you sleep ok?"

"Too good. It was nice to get a good nights sleep."

Jason nodded, "Good. There is a crew installing a security system at your house today…" his voice lowered, "And you are having new windows installed tomorrow. After that it should be ok to move back in."

"Want me out already huh?" she joked. "Why new windows?"

Jason looked at her apologetically, "Bullet proof."

"Oh." She replied, slightly taken by his response but she tried to hide it. She knew this all came with being with Jason and was willing to accept it. He was only doing what he needed to do to ensure their safety. "I have a shift tonight. Normally Lucky takes the boys when I work or they go to my Grams. Since Lucky is definitely out I will be taking them to my Grams."

"You can leave them here. I, uhh, I'll be here and so will Spinelli." He saw Elizabeth's hesitation.

"I don't want to impose any more then I already have Jason." She said moving to sit on the couch. She noticed Jason had gotten a swing and Jake was happily sitting in it cooing in the corner as he chewed on his teething ring.

Jason stood and walked over to the couch, sitting on the cushion beside her. "It's not problem, I want to, to get to know them and spend time with them."

"Hey Cam…" Spinelli said, "Let's go into the kitchen and see what we can find for lunch so mommy and Jason can talk." Cameron quickly complied and followed Spinelli out of the room.

"Wait, did he say lunch." Elizabeth said turning her head around the room searching for a clock, still unable to find one.

Jason nodded.

"What time is it?"

"A little past noon." Jason mumbled.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Jason, I slept for that long. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you needed it. You were tired, right?"

"Yea but now I feel bad." She said shifting her body sideways on the couch to face him.

Jason shook his head and rested his hand on her thigh. "Don't feel bad, I wanted to do it." He admitted slowly moving in and placing a soft, quick kiss on her lips. "I do have to go handle a few things but I shouldn't be more then a couple hours. What time is your shift?"

"Three to twelve."

"Ok, I have some things for Spinelli to do so he will be leaving too. Max is on shift and make sure if you go anywhere, take him with you."

Elizabeth nodded as she heard her cell ringing in her purse on the desk.

"It rang earlier but I didn't want to wake you." Jason mumbled as she stood from the couch and dashed over to the desk.

She nodded to Jason as she flipped it open. "Hey."

"From what I hear you have been a busy woman." Emily teased from the other end of the line.

"I guess you could say that."

"How about I stop by so we can talk." Emily suggested. "My shift is at five."

"Mine too. Sounds good, I'll be here… oh… I am at the Penthouse."

"Reeeally… I guess you will fill me in when I get there. I'll be there around three, sound good." Emily asked.

"Ok, see you then." Elizabeth said before closing her phone. Jason stood from the couch and crossed the room to where she was standing. "That was Em, she is going to stop by if that is ok."

"You don't have to ask me." He reassured her placing a gentle kiss on her neck. "Do you think Cameron will be ok with staying here when you leave?"

Elizabeth turned to face him. "Jason, he thinks you are great… and apparently he and Spinelli have hit it off." She said flashing a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jason followed her lead and wrapped his around her waist. "Is there anything else you need today or anything you need to do?" he whispered.

Her face flushed slightly and he knew she was having thoughts about something that did not exactly include them wearing any clothes. "Well…" she managed to say before looking away to regain her composure. "I need to ummm… " he laughed as she fidgeted in his arms. She rolled her eyes and finally continued. "I need to stop by my Grams and explain everything that has happened. She is not exactly going to take it very well. And Em is going to stop by here in a few hours. Other then that, nothing."

"It actually sounds like you should get moving. I'll get out of your way unless you need anything from me."

Elizabeth's face flushed again and she pushed her forehead into his chest. "Stop making comments like that, for some reason all I can think about is getting you naked and I am taking them wrong."

This time Jason slightly blushed, as much as a professional mob enforcer can. "Well, I umm, I should leave then… before I stay and neither of us get done what we need to."

She lifted her head and her eyes met his. "Whatever you have to do today, be safe."

"I will." He said in a raspy voice then captured her lips with his. One hand shifted from her waist and he brought it to her neck. He angled his head and her lips quickly parted in invitation. His tongue darted in to explore her mouth and she pressed her body tightly against his.

"Ewww" came a voice from the other side of the room. Elizabeth quickly jumped out of Jason's arms to find Cameron standing beside the pool table, a confused look on his face and Spinelli walking out of the kitchen behind him. She bit her lip and looked at Jason.

She whispered, "I'll talk to him… go ahead. I will see you later."

Jason nodded, "I'll see you guys in a few hours" He slipped on his leather jacket and mouthed "I love you" to Elizabeth then walked out the door, quickly followed by Spinelli who yelled his goodbyes awkwardly over his shoulder.

Once Jason was gone, Elizabeth walked over to the couch. "Hey Cam, come sit with mommy. I need to talk grown up with you for a minute."

"Growed up?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Uh huh."

Cameron walked over and jumped onto the large cushion. Elizabeth peeked over her shoulder to check on Jake who was still happily swinging forward and back as his teeth were soothed on the ring. "First, do you like Jason and Spinelli?" she asked. Cameron nodded with a smile. "Good… do you want to stay with them when mommy goes to work tonight?"

"Yea!" he cheered.

"Good. You are going to see them a lot more because Jason is mommy's special friend and he wants to spend more time with you. Are you ok with that?"

Cameron shrugged his shoulders but followed it with a nod and slight smile. "When is we going home mommy?"

"Hopefully in a few days. The house was broken so Jason is fixing it for us."

"He's nice."

"Yes, he is." Elizabeth sat for a minute unsure what else should be said.

"Mama?" Cameron said breaking the silence. "Is Jason my daddy? He kiss you how daddy did. I like my daddy."

Elizabeth let out a deep breath. "I know you do. This is had for you to understand but for now Jason just wants to be your friend. Maybe someday you will want him to be more of a friend but that is up to you. As for your daddy, I know that he loves you very much but right now he is sad."

"Why?" Cameron asked.

Elizabeth was struggling unsure what she should say. She did not want to make Lucky look bad or look like he did not want to spend time with Cameron, but truth be told, she was not sure what part her would want in Cameron's life when this was all over. She was more then willing to allow him to spend time with Cameron since he has been the only father he has ever known but… he never adopted Cameron so he has no legal claim to Cameron.

"It is hard to explain but I can tell you that he loves you very much." Elizabeth watched Cameron's expression. She could tell he was confused and wanted more of an explanation but decided that she had damaged him enough for one day. "How about we change Jake's diaper and head over to visit Grams?"

Cameron slid off the cushion "Ok."

As she got the boys ready to leave she could not help but worry that she was confusing Cameron. She knew that Jake was still too young to realize things were changing but Cameron was old enough to see and hear everything. To have a man in your life that you consider your father then suddenly not have him around could cause Cameron to blame himself or even blame her. She did not want Cameron to hate Lucky either. It had only been a few days since Cameron had seen Lucky, which was not unusual, but Cameron cold tell things were different. For a three year old he was very receptive.

The main question in her head was that when they return to court would she allow Lucky to continue visitation with Cameron. The judge had made it seem like it would be her choice. On one hand she could not just cut Lucky, the only father he has had, till now, out of his life. On the other hand Lucky was not his biological father and never made an attempt to adopt him. Would it confuse Cameron more six months down the road when he begins to look at Jason more as a father, if things work out? Would Lucky treat Cameron the same after all that has happened?

She finally shook the thoughts from her head as she began the dreaded drive to her Gram's house where she knew she was going to have all her decisions questioned… but she was prepared to defend her actions of the last 15 months, all of them.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own these characters, am not afiliated with ABC or Disney, blah blah blah… you know how it goes

Chapter 16

Elizabeth picked a sleeping Jake up out of his car seat. Looking up she saw a large, fully tinted SUV pull into the driveway behind her. Milo stepped out and glanced around the area, moving to stand in front of his truck with his hands folded in front of his waist. He did not speak and surprisingly did not make Elizabeth uncomfortable. He gave her a slight nod when she looked up at him but made no conversation, he seemed intent on keeping his concentration on their surroundings.

She would never tell Jason but she was thankful he had loaned her his car for a few days. Beside being safer and running good, it was easy to get the boys in and out since it was an SUV. She didn't have to squeeze into the backseat to unhook the seatbelt. She turned around to find that Cameron had already run ahead and into her Grams' house. Elizabeth took a deep breath and followed in Cameron's wake suddenly feeling like she was 16 again and caught with a boy in her room.

When she walked through the door Audrey was holding Cameron while he rambled on about Spinelli and Jason. Audrey spotted Milo in the driveway before Elizabeth could close the door and shot her a disapproving look. "Hey Cam, why don't you go in the den and watch one of your Chuggin Charlie videos so mommy can talk to Grams, then we can play after ok?"

"Ok Mommy." Cameron turned to walk out of the room.

"Do you need help starting the video?"

Cameron turned in the doorway, "Uh uh, I can do it all by myself."

Elizabeth smiled and walked over to the couch, sitting with Jake still asleep on her shoulder. He had stirred a couple times but had not woken up yet. "I guess you know everything now." Elizabeth stated in a low voice.

Audrey crossed the room and sat in the armchair adjacent to the couch. "Elizabeth, he is a…"

"Wait." Elizabeth interrupted in a soft but firm tone. "Can I please explain everything before you pass judgment and tell me I am screwing up?"

Audrey nodded and sat back in the chair, resting her hands on the arms. "Go ahead."

Elizabeth adjusted Jake so he was low in her arms and not so close to her voice. "Ok… I know you don't want to hear this but I love Jason. I have loved him, I think, since I met him almost a decade ago. Over the years we have come close to it being more but something or someone always got in the way. Sometimes it was my fear, sometimes it was his. In the end we were always there for each other. Last summer, when Lucky was on the pills, I found Lucky in bed with Maxie the same night he found Sam in bed with Rick. We were both at a low point, both having seen the people we love in bed with another person."

She paused for a quick second then continued. "That night we found comfort in each other. All of the walls that we had up to protect each other came down for one amazing night and we made Jake. Regardless of what had happened with Jason I had planned on leaving Lucky. But then between Lucky promising to get better and Emily, Nicholas… you, everyone pushed me to stay with him and help him through his addiction. In the end, I stayed and took him back, even remarried him… out of obligation or pity, but mainly for safety. See, I thought Lucky was the safe choice… but in the end he cheated on me again, this time with Sam. I do admit part of the fault for it though, emotionally I was not invested in the relationship. My heart was with Jason and in the end Lucky knew that and that is why he moved on with Sam."

Jake again began to stir in her arms and his eyes fluttered open. Elizabeth still continued as she patted Jake's back. "I loved Lucky and I always will but the love I have for Jason is so different, so much more powerful. From the instant I found out I was pregnant Jason was ready to support me however I wanted. In the end, at that time I felt it was safest for everyone to believe Jake was Lucky's, even Lucky. It was a two ton weight I have been pulling around with me for months. I wanted to come forward so many times but I let the fear keep winning."

Elizabeth stood from the couch and handed Jake to Audrey then began pacing around the room as she continued. "See the thing is that all along I wanted Jason to claim Jake. He deserves to be a father, he is so loving and great with the boys. It was a big decision that I was afraid to make. In the end I KNOW that Jason will protect our family. I know it, I am completely confident that he will not only protect us but he will be such an amazing father to Jake and to Cameron. I know that you disapprove of his job and frankly I don't care. It was a decision that he made long before he met me and it cannot be changed. I love him Grams." Elizabeth stopped pacing and stared at Audrey, waiting for her reply.

Audrey cleared her throat and spoke "Well, it seems that you have made your decision. I know that there is nothing I can say to change your mind. I just hope that one day you do not regret this. I know it doesn't matter but just so you know, I do not approve of this but you are a grown woman Elizabeth. If you want to live with guards and submit your children to that life… it is your decision."

"Grams, I have gone through this so many times in my head and talked about it with Jason. As I said, I am confident that he can protect them and I believe that the boys will have a better life having a man as wonderful as Jason as their father. The Jason Morgan I know is so much different then the Jason Morgan you read about in the paper and see on the news."

"So he is not the man that was just on trial for murdering Lorenzo Alcazar?" Audrey shot at Elizabeth.

"He was not convicted." Elizabeth firmly stated.

"It doesn't mean that he didn't do it, they just couldn't prove it. And what exactly does he ship down there on the docks. Are you going to sit there and tell me that he imports coffee beans because I am sure the Maxwell House warehouse does not have armed guards at every entrance."

"I don't ask Jason questions about his business. He is a coffee importer, I have see that end of his business. The other end, legal or not, is none of my business."

"None of your business? It is because of his job that you are going to need armed guards following you and your children every hour of every day Elizabeth!" Audrey bounce Jake on her knee and continued. "How can you just ignore that?"

"Grams, Jason is an honorable and brilliant man. He is the most caring person I know. He does not steal from honest people or deal drug on a street corner, nor does he buy drugs or have his mistress steal them from the hospital." Elizabeth's voice was staring to raise and she took a deep breath to calm down. "Look, I don't want to fight with you. I felt that you were one of the few that deserved an explanation of how and why things have happened. Like you said, I am a grown woman and this is my decision. You can accept my decision and be a part of my life with Jason and the boys or you wont."

Audrey shook her head. "I will not accept it… but I will keep my opinion to myself. I love you Elizabeth and I just don't want you or the boys to get hurt."

"I understand." Elizabeth said and took Jake back from Audrey. "I think somebody is ready for a diaper change."

She changed Jake then Audrey spent some time with the boys. Both women were fairly quiet for the remainder of the visit. Elizabeth hoped that Audrey would keep to her word and stay out of it.

When she returned to the Penthouse Milo followed her in from the parking garage and stood post at the door when she went in. Emily was already waiting inside for her. Cameron ran upstairs and played with the trains that Jason had bought him.

"I'm sorry I'm late Em." Elizabeth said. She gave Emily a quick hug then handed Jake to her while she made a quick bottle.

Emily took the bottle from her and sat down to feed Jake. "So, dish, what the hell is going on?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Well I kind of outted everything in that courtroom. I was afraid I would lose the boys to Lucky. Jason wanted me to wait a little longer but I couldn't. We are going to make a go of it, together."

Emily grinned, "You have no idea how happy I am. You deserve to be happy… so does he and Jake and Cameron."

Elizabeth chuckled, "At least someone is. I just came from my Grams and she isn't exactly happy about this but hopefully over time she will see that Jason is the wonderful man that we both know he is."

"So what is the next move?"

"Umm, they are working security at my place before we go back. Then Jason can have his place back. After that… I don't know. I guess we will date, I'm note sure. We haven't really discussed it too much. I mean if he asked me to marry him again I think I would say yes right now." Elizabeth said with a giggle.

"Again?"

"Well he asked me when he found out I was pregnant with Jake, then he asked me again when he found out it was his." Elizabeth explained.

Emily's jaw dropped, "Wow."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Em. But I don't think he wasn't to rush it or take things too quick and I guess I agree. I just know that I love him and he is it for me."

"I understand. What about Lucky?" Emily asked.

Elizabeth shrugged. "I don't know. I have been thinking about it. Jake is still young enough that not being around Lucky anymore won't cause any damage… but Cameron… Lucky is his 'daddy'. Cameron loves Lucky and I can't take that from him. I just don't know how it would work."

"Go for the wait and see approach. Once you have court on Monday, see how Lucky is. You don't have to decide anything this minute."

"I know, I just don't want to make the wrong decision. I have put him through so much already." Elizabeth said with a sigh.

Emily sat Jake up to burp him. "Elizabeth, you are a terrific mother. Never doubt that. I know that you would do anything for the boys."

"Thanks Em. Jason should be home any minute, the boys are staying with him while I work my shift tonight. Do you mind if I go get changed really quick while you finish feeding him that bottle?"

"Go ahead, I need to bond with my nephew anyway." Emily said with a wink.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own these characters, am not afiliated with ABC or Disney, blah blah blah… you know how it goes

Chapter 17

Jason was sitting in the Livingroom sitting on the floor holding Jake on his lap while he built a Lego tower with Cameron. Suddenly the door flung open and Spinelli came running in with his laptop in his hand. "Stonecold, the jackal has uncovered…" He stopped when he noticed Cameron's curious eyes looking at him.

"Hi Nelli." Cameron said.

"Hey young Cam, are you enjoying yourself?" Spinelli asked as he placed his laptop on the desk and opened it.

"Uh huh." Cameron responded and continued playing with the blocks.

Spinelli pointed at Jason then at his computer screen. Jason stood from the floor with Jake in his arms and walked over to glance at what Spinelli was trying to show him. He stood there looking at the screen trying to make sense of what it said then looked to Spinelli to explain.

Spinelli spoke in a soft voice. "The Jackal has uncovered the culprit, the evil letter master… it seems it was the goddess… I mean the former goddess."

"Sam?" Jason asked.

Spinelli nodded.

"Are you positive Spinelli? Because I need to know for sure."

Spinelli again nodded, "Completely positive. See, I started by tracking the…"

Jason put his hand up. "I trust you and don't want to talk about it this minute… not with the boys here, I don't need to know how you did it. Good work." Jason said and went back to sit on the floor beside Cameron.

* * *

Elizabeth entered the Penthouse and for the first time in days, it was quiet. Her shift had run over, when she was close to the end of her shift they asked her to assist in a surgery. The overtime sounded like a good idea at the time but now she was so exhausted she could barely make it up the steps to Jason's room. She peeked in the door and found him still awake, sitting and reading a book in bed.

"Hey I didn't think you'd still be awake." She whispered and sat at the end of the bed. "What are you reading?"

Jason managed a smile. "It's a travel book for Australia."

Elizabeth kicked her shoes off then stood from the bed. "Sorry I am later but I got pulled into a surgery, I hate passing up overtime." She disappeared into the bathroom for a quick minute then reemerged wearing one of Jason's t-shirts and climbed into bed beside Jason.

"It's fine. The boys were good… but something did happen." He placed his book on the nightstand. "We… well Spinelli figured out who was sending you the notes."

Elizabeth face paled. She was not sure if she wanted to know who this was. Over the past few days she had forgotten they were even sent to her. Jason saw her nervousness and continued. "I don't think the person that sent them was a threat, just wanted you to be scared. I will take care of it tonight."

She shook her head. "I just have one question… was it related to your business?"

Jason swallowed and met her eyes with his. "No." He whispered.

Elizabeth gave Jason a knowing look. There were only a select few that knew about Jake's paternity and was pretty sure the secret remained hidden to most until a few days ago when she told her secret on the stand. She knew it was Sam and for some reason she did not want him to say it. She also knew he most likely felt a little guilty. He had assured her that Sam had been taken care of yet she continued to cause trouble. He had promised to take care of it tonight and she did not want the details. She refused to feel guilty for however Jason chose to handle Sam

Jason went to speak but Elizabeth quickly covered his mouth with hers. He realized the instant she kissed him that he did not need words. She knew exactly what he was going to say and she wanted to spare him the words. When she pulled out of the kiss he tucked her hair behind her ear. She gazed into his eyes for a short time before he stood from the bed.

He walked across the room and sat in the armchair to slip into his boots. "Jason?" He looked up as he finished tying his laces. "I love you."

He stood from the chair and walked back over to her. He leaned across the bed and kissed her "I love you too."

"Hurry home… and be safe."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Sam was pouring herself a drink. She had just arrived home from Lucky's where she had pleaded with him, again, for hours to understand why she had done everything she had done and why she had lied to him about Jake. He was upset with her and tonight he had ended their relationship for good. He could not get over the fact that she knew about Jake and kept the secret from him. He felt used and in the beginning she had used him but it quickly grew to more. She truly did care about him. She sipped her favorite drink, Johnny Walker Blue label, and heard a soft knock on the door.

A smile formed on her lips. She had hoped that Lucky would change his mind but had no idea he would change it this quick. She stood from the couch and smoothed her shirt. Tiptoeing up, she glanced through the peep hole on her door. Her smile fell and she opened the door. "What do I owe this late visit to?" she said.

Jason stood in the hallway and quickly, after Sam opened the door, Max appeared behind him. "I warned you to leave Elizabeth alone. I warned you of what would happen if you didn't." Jason said in a calm voice before walking into Sam's apartment with Max following behind him and closing the door.

* * *

Elizabeth woke up suddenly. She turned and saw that Jason had yet to return. After he left she tried to relax by reading the travel book he was reading when she had walked in. She read the same page five times before getting frustrated and putting the book down. Eventually she had checked on the boys, both were sound asleep then she took a long, hot shower in Jason's oversized shower. She laid down and finally drifted off to sleep about an hour later.

Looking over at the clock she saw that it was 4:30. She climbed out of the bed and made her way down the stairs to the Livingroom. Scanning the room she was surprised to find Jason standing in front of the window drinking a beer.

He turned when he heard her footsteps. She was wearing another of his t-shirts, he loved it when she wore his shirts. She looked so small in them. Jason brought the bottle to his lips again before setting it on the side of the pool table. Elizabeth leaned against the wall at the bottom of the steps as Jason crossed the room to where she was standing.

Jason pushed his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he approached her. "I umm… you don't have to worry about S…"

Elizabeth covered his mouth with her fingertips. "I trust you and I know you have taken care of it. You protected our family Jason." She moved her hand from his lips and wrapped them around him. His hands slid out of his pockets and wrapped around her waist. They stood there for a few minutes before Jason guided them over to the couch. He sat then brought her down, her legs draped across his lap.

He sighed, "Your house is ready too. You can move back home."

Elizabeth took his left hand in her right and linked her fingers with his. "What about you?"

Jason looked at her, "What do you mean what about me?"

Elizabeth turned her head and chewed on her lip nervously. "I like living with you, I want to live with you and have our family together… waking up in your arms… putting the boys to bed at night." She nervously looked past him and stared at the window. "Unless it is too fast. If you aren't ready then I understand."

"I umm… are you sure?" he asked moving his head so he could catch her stare that was currently focused on the window behind them. She felt his hand grip hers tighter as she nodded her head. He moved in to kiss her but stopped when his lips were an inch from hers. "I love you and I would love to live with you and the boys." He whispered then kissed her.

* * *

We are coming close to the end of this story, most likely 2-3 more chapters to finish. Thank you all for the great support! I already have another one planned out that I will start as soon as this one is finished. Two stories at once is my limit. LOL.

I'm sorry I left the Sam part a little open to the imagination. I couldn't bring myself to write Jason killing her and I just couldnt let him allow her to gt away with it.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own these characters, am not afiliated with ABC or Disney, blah blah blah… you know how it goes

Chapter 18

Jason entered Elizabeth's house… well as of a couple days ago it was his house but that information would wait. He did not want to overwhelm her anymore then she already was. She had finally returned home that morning and was working to get the boys situated. He could hear Cameron laughing in the kitchen. Jason peeked in and saw Elizabeth sitting at the table with both boys. Jake had apparently made a mess of his lunch all over himself and Elizabeth. It looked like she had green goo, probably peas, in her hair and smeared all over her shirt. Jake's hands and arms were gooey and he kept reaching for Elizabeth and her hand, spreading the mess even further.

She was focused on her task of getting some of the food in Jake's mouth so she did not notice Jason standing in the doorway. He could see the frustration and he knew he should help but could not stop staring at her. She looked adorable the way she furrowed her brow and carried on a conversation with Jake as though he could understand. She asked him why he wasn't hungry and told him it was not playtime. Finally Jason's presence was announced when Cameron turned and saw him.

"Jason!" Cameron yelled as he took a bite of his grilled cheese.

Elizabeth eyes darted to the doorway where Jason was standing. She saw the grin on his face and shook her head. "How long have you been standing there?"

Jason shrugged.

She raised an eyebrow, "Do you find this funny? Maybe you should give it a try?" She stood from the chair and motioned for Jason to sit.

After a quick second Jason crossed the room to the chair. In one quick movement, he removed his t-shirt and handed it to Elizabeth, "Hold this for a minute, I don't want to get it messy. I have a meeting at the warehouse in a little bit." He said with a teasing smile. Jason sat and began his attempt at feeding his son who wanted nothing to do with food at the current time. Her eyes scanned his naked upper body and could feel it starting to effect her.

Shaking the thoughts from her head she looked down at his shirt. Suddenly she could not hold back her smile, especially when he looked up at her to find her wiping her face and hands on his shirt.

Cameron giggled in his seat, "Mommy, that Jason's shirt."

Jason shook his head and shoveled a scoop of peas into Jake's mouth. He looked over at Cameron, "Do you think mommy needs a time out?" Jason said leaning toward Cameron.

Cameron nodded as he continued to giggle.

"What do you think Cameron, can Jason borrow one of your shirts?" Elizabeth asked.

Cameron shook his head, "He too big mommy, you're silly mommy."

Jason took a spoonful of peas and flung it at Elizabeth. It splattered on her neck. Cameron burst into a loud laughter.

"Oh, you are lucky the boys are here." Elizabeth warned.

"Oh yeah?" Jason asked, meeting her eyes. She chewed on her bottom lip and winked as she wiped the latest splatter of peas from her neck with his shirt. "I think mommy definitely wants a time out."

"Can I please?" she said with a fake pout. "Mommy could use a break."

Jason reached out and took his shirt back from Elizabeth. He shook it out and held it in front of him, examining the green stains covering it. Looking back at Elizabeth he rolled it back up and used it to wipe Jake's face and hands. "I don't know about a break but mommy definitely needs a shower."

Cameron giggled as Jason heard Elizabeth mumble under her breath "Hopefully not alone."

Jason looked up at Elizabeth out of the corner of his eye. She drew her bottom lip between her teeth again as her eyes flirted with his. Jason lifted Jake out of his high chair and disappeared into the Livingroom. He set Jake in his swing and put it on low since he had just eaten, although most of the food was on Elizabeth and his shirt. Cameron finished his sandwich and ran to his room to watch Spongebob before Jason returned to the kitchen where Elizabeth was wiping down the high chair.

Jason walked up behind her and looped his finger through her belt loop. He tugged and she turned to face him.

"You think you are funny?" he asked backing her into the counter.

She nodded, "Uh huh, Cameron thinks so too."

Jason's hands came to rest on her hips and he lifted her onto the counter standing between her knees. "About this shower…" he said as his hands slid from her waist and around her back. His eyes drifted to her lips as she continued nibbling on her bottom lip.

"It's a shame you have to go back to work." She said and wrapped her legs around his back. Her hands ran a hot path across his chest before stopping on his biceps that were flexed from the grip he had on the counter on either side of her. His hands slipped under her shirt and his fingertips drew little circles on her lower back.

"Well, considering that I have nothing to wear to my meeting, I'm thinking I may have to cancel it." He said as he leaned in and placed kisses on her cheeks, forehead and neck. He stopped at her ear, "You taste like peas… I like peas." He whispered.

Her teeth released her bottom lip and Jason took the opportunity to cover it with his own. Suddenly he was kissing her with the hunger of a starving man. She couldn't breath and decided that her next breath was not worth stopping the kiss. Heat flowed through her body coming to a road block in her toes. She finally tipped her head back and gasped for air as he moved onto her neck. "Ja… Jason" she gasped as his hands slid to the front of her shirt and his fingertips teased her hardened nipples. "Jaaassoonnn, oh god, Cam… we need to…" His tongue slid down her neck to her shoulder where he bit her gently then soothed it with his tongue and lips.

Her hands slid up his arms, over his shoulder and explored his chest, dragging her fingernails behind them. Suddenly as if he was just kicked, Jason backed away and removed his hands from Elizabeth. Before she could question him Cameron peeked around the corner. "Mommy, can I go play outside?"

Elizabeth looked at Jason questioning how he knew Cameron was there. Before she could speak Jason whispered, "I heard the steps." A slight grin formed on her face when she noticed he was keeping his back to Cameron to hide his erection that was protruding from his pants.

Elizabeth looked out the window then back at Cameron. "Cam, it looks like it is about to start raining. How about we wait and tomorrow we can go to the park?"

Cameron's expression fell to a frown. "Ok." He mumbled and sat in the chair at the kitchen table. "I'm bored."

"I think I should head to that meeting. You go ahead and spend time with Cameron. We can finish this later."

"Oh, we will." Elizabeth replied. "What about your shirt?" she asked as she picked it up and twirled it around her index finger.

Jason laughed, "I have another one in the car."

"Well I will try to hold off on that shower till later." Elizabeth teased as she pulled on her lower lip again, knowing it was driving him crazy.

* * *

The next morning Elizabeth sat with Jake in her lap drinking a bottle and Cameron sitting at her side eating his pop tart while he giggled at Spongebob. Jason had gotten stuck at work and did not return till late. There was a problem with a shipment and he had to take care of it himself. He assured her that he was working on relieving some of his obligations and attempting to delegate more in hopes that cases like that would not happen too often and others will take care of the problems. She was glad that wanted to be involved in the business less and with her and the boys more. Waking up early, she brought the boys downstairs so Jason could sleep in and they wouldn't wake him. Her cell phone rang and she quickly reached for the end table to retrieve it. Recognizing the number she quickly flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Elizabeth, it's Diane. The judge has the results and would like to see us at 10:30. Meet me in front of the courthouse at 10:15."

Butterflies formed in Elizabeth's stomach. "Ok, thank you."

"It is my pleasure my dear. See you in a couple hours."

* * *

Ok guys... so my goal is to try to finish this by the end of the week. I know many of you follow both of my stories and know I try to update them both equally but I only have 2 chapters left on this one so I want to finish it, I guess I am getting anxious, lol. I will update They went for it as soon as this oe is copleted... promise!


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own these characters, am not afiliated with ABC or Disney, blah blah blah… you know how it goes

Chapter 19

Elizabeth and Diane entered the courtroom. Alexis and Lucky were already seated at their table in the front of the room. Lucky made no movement to look at or acknowledge the presence of Elizabeth in the courtroom. She hated that it had come to this. They had so much history, but she reminded herself that he did this. He filed the court papers, cheated on her with Maxi then again with Sam. Sure she had been emotionally detached from their marriage when he cheated with Sam and was not exactly faithful when it came to her emotions, but in the end it was his doing. He had to make her into a bad mother and tried to take both boys from her. Both boys, neither was his biologically… well to be fair at that point he still believed that Jake was his. She would have been happy allowing the boys to spend time with Lucky had she revealed Jake's true paternity or not. The situation now did not make that a possibly… her and Lucky were over and she felt a little sad about it.

She sat in her chair beside Diane and looked over at Lucky. He looked tired and the expression on his face told her that he knew the results before the judge even read them. After all these years she could read Lucky better then anyone else and she read defeat. She just hoped that he had the strength to get through the pain and disappointment without using again.

No one noticed Jason quietly slide through the door in the rear of the courtroom and take a seat in the last row. He did not want to cause a scene so he waited to the last possible minute to enter and quietly listen to the proceedings. There were no other observers in attendance to notice him sitting there. The bailiff asked the room to rise and the judge stepped out of his chambers.

"Thank you, be seated." The judge ordered. He held up an envelope, "I received these results, sealed, this morning. They have not been read by any member of this court except for myself. Before I present the results I would like to ask all in attendance to remain seated once I present the results and if there are any outbursts you will be held in contempt."

He opened the envelope and continued. "These results prove that there is NO biological match between the petitioner, Lucas Spencer, and the minor, Jacob Martin."

Lucky's head hung down. He stared at his hands that were folded in his lap. He had returned from court five days ago and studied his pictures of Jake cursing himself for not seeing Jason in those eyes. Jason, a man he despised, a trained killer… the true father of the son he had raised for months. He was angry. Angry at Jason for ruining his life, angry at Elizabeth for lying to him for all this time and angry with himself for letting it all happen. At the beginning of the summer he had the perfect family, now he had nothing, no wife or kids, not even a girlfriend. He had cut all ties with Sam and she had run out of his house in tears. He was a little surprised that he had not heard from her since, but most likely she was wallowing in self pity in the first warm bed she found.

Jason sat in the back of the courtroom leaning forward in his chair as though he was watching the seventh game of the world series in the tenth inning. His hands were clasped together as he watched both Lucky's and Elizabeth's responses when the results were read. Elizabeth looked forward at the judge and made a quick peak over her shoulders toward Jason. She could feel his presence even though until that point she had not seen him. Lucky on the other hand did not move or lift his head.

The courtroom was silent as the judge continued, "I am now prepared to make my final ruling in this case. Let me start by saying that these proceedings have been a complete waste of the courts time and the taxpayer's money. As affirmed by the DNA test, full custody will be awarded to Mrs. Spencer. There will be no court appointed visitation awarded to Mr. Spencer and no support will be provided for or by him. Mr. Spencer, do you acknowledge that you have no parental rights to Jacob Martin?"

Lucky looked at the judge and shallowly nodded his head as he whispered, "Yes sir."

"Very well… in the matter of Cameron Webber. I am also ruling that there will be no court appointed visitation as well as no support provided for his care by Mr. Spencer. Since Mr. Spencer did not legally adopt him there is no parental privileges since the marriage was below seven years." The judge placed the results in a folder and closed it.

Alexis stood, "May I please view those results your honor?"

"I will be filing a copy with the clerk. You both can receive a copy this afternoon… Dismissed." He said slamming his gavel on the base and exiting quickly to his chambers.

Diane and Elizabeth stood, Diane extended her hand and shook Elizabeth's. "Go home and be with your boys…" she looked over her shoulder at Jason approaching them, "… all of your boys." She added with a wink. "We will address the birth certificate tomorrow, I will call you to file the paperwork."

"I'll bill you." She said with a smile to Jason as she walked past him on her way out of the courtroom. Alexis followed closely behind Diane.

Jason reached his arm around Elizabeth's waist and loosely hugged her before resting his hand on the small of her back and guiding her along the half wall to the center aisle. She stopped and looked at Lucky who was still sitting at the table, his head hanging low.

"I'm sorry Lucky… I am sorry for everything… the lies, but mostly I'm sorry it had to be like this."

He did not lift his head or acknowledge her words, not that she expected a reply. She just could not end it all without saying those words. She wanted to say more, maybe over time they could get past what happened over the last year and be friends again but for now she decided it best to keep her distance.

Jason led her out of the courtroom, out of the courthouse and into his truck. "Are you ok?" he asked.

She nodded "I feel… I don't know… not pity or sadness. Well maybe sadness because regardless of the marriage, Lucky and I were friends for so long. I guess I am just sad that things turned out how they did." She paused for a minute. "But I have you and the boys and Jason, you have Jake… not just biologically either. It all seems so surreal."

"Yea." He stated simply as he started the car. He felt the same, it all seemed so dreamlike and he was afraid he would wake up and be alone in his bed at the Penthouse.

"If you don't mind… I don't want to go pick up the boys yet. There are a few things I want to do first."

Elizabeth looked at him curiously. "Like what?"

"You'll see."

* * *

They rode in silence, both reflecting on the changed that have happened and will happen. Jason reached his arm over the console and took her hand in his then brought their linked hand down on her thigh. He enjoyed the feeling he was having, one that he knew would become common in their lives. It was life, their life, driving together, walking together, being together in public, all of it. There was no more hiding physically or emotionally. Jason did not remember being a teenager, he did not remember the feeling of young love, his first kiss or even anything like playing ball in the park with his friends. Part of him always wondered if those memories would have had an effect on his outlook on life. If he had woken up from the accident and had even a few of those memories would he have made the same choices?

Since his accident life had been black and white. Decisions came easy, they were usually live or die, kill or be killed, protect or fail. He had protected others with his life but until now he did not have a life. Decisions now felt like a burden. They now effect others, most important, his family. Black now seemed so dark and white seemed blinding. Jason looked at Elizabeth when he came to a stop at a red light. Looking into her eyes he thought to himself, blue… blue is much more beautiful.

Jason drove a short distance further and pulled the SUV to a stop.

"Jason…" Elizabeth said looking around.

"No arguing. If you don't pick one then I will pick it for you and it will be the most expensive here." He released his seatbelt as she looked at her surroundings. He quickly stepped out and hurried around to open her door and help her out. She took his hand as the walked away from his vehicle. "SUV or car… so we know which direction to walk."

"Jason I don't…"

He cut her off, "If you say you don't know then you are getting the most expensive car here, probably that loaded thing over there." He said pointing at a Mercedes SUV that was so big she was sure she could not park it without hitting one of the mirrors.

She cast him a frustrated look. "I'm just not used to this… uhhh…" she looked around the dealership that had everything from Honda to Mercedes to Ford vehicles. "Ok, no SUV, I'm not real great at driving yours, I guess I am used to my car."

"Well your car is a death trap…"

She rolled her eyes. "I like Emily's car."

Jason nodded and looked around the dealership. He guided them across the lot to an area holding five cars that looked like Emily's. "Ok, what color?"

"So that's it, you will just buy be any of these?" He nodded as she looked at the window and her eyes popped.

"Jason, I barely make that a year." She said. "I didn't know her car cost that much."

"Monica bought it for her as a gift, remember she had that old Honda before that.. and she refused to spend the money on a new one."

Elizabeth smiled at the thought. "I'd be happy with the old Honda Jason."

"Technically this is a Honda… Honda makes Acura TLs, they make all Acuras." He pulled her behind the car to view all five different colors. "So are you going to pick a color or should I buy all five?" he teased.

"Fine, I like that gray one." She said pointing at a brand new gunmetal gray Acura TL.

Jason smiled and pulled his phone from his pocket. He dialed a number and read the spec sheet on the window. Seconds later he closed his phone and walked back over to Elizabeth. "Ok, they will have it ready tomorrow… well not this exact one, this one doesn't have navigation or the DVD… yours will."

"Jason, I don't need…"

"That Mercedes is still available." He teased pointing at the SUV that probably cost close to four years salary for her.

She grunted and rolled her eyes as he led her back to his SUV and helped her in.

"One more stop then we'll go get the boys." Jason said as he climbed into the driver's seat. She was suddenly nervous as they drove out of the parking lot.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own these characters, am not afiliated with ABC or Disney, blah blah blah… you know how it goes

Chapter 20

Jason led Elizabeth down the path. He had pulled the car to a stop and taken her hand leading her through the brush. They had made it through to the clearing and followed the path to the Overlook they had been to so many times over the years, most recently in August when they had said their goodbyes… their short lived goodbyes.

Elizabeth looked around then back at Jason. "Why are we up here?" she asked.

"I thought we should talk… about everything, and this just seems like an appropriate place to have that talk."

Elizabeth smiled, "As long as you haven't changed your mind." She teased.

Jason shook his head, "Uh uh." He sat on the cement wall and swung his legs around to dangle them over the side of the bridge. He turned to Elizabeth and offered his hand for her to sit beside him. He guided her till she was sitting beside him and he took her hand in his. "So…" he paused.

Elizabeth took advantage of his pause and spoke, "I talked to Diane before court. She is going to file the paperwork to get Jake's birth certificate changed."

Jason nodded, "Good, and Cameron, I would like to adopt him."

"Jason, I don't want you to feel obligated." She said looking down at their hands.

"Elizabeth, you know me well enough by now to know that I don't do things that I don't want to. Cameron is a great little boy and I don't want to rush him to feel comfortable with me or treat me like a father till he is ready. I mean I would be honored if he did but for now it would just be for legal purposes."

Elizabeth lifted her eyes to his, "I want that too." They were quiet for a few minutes. Elizabeth tilted her head and rested it on Jason's shoulder. "Are you ok with living at my house? I know you have lived in the Penthouse for a while now and you seem to really like it there."

"I would live in your little, old studio if it meant I could wake up with you every morning." Even though he could not see her face he could tell she was smiling. "The penthouse is nice and big but it was always dry and cold. I do feel bad kicking Spinelli out though… I will probably let him stay there for a while."

"You are so sweet."

Jason laughed, "Sweet?"

"Yes." She assured him. "You are sweet, among other things. But Spinelli really looks up to you like a little brother would. It's good that he has someone like you to look after him and help him."

"Well I don't think there are many people that agree with you that I am a good role model or anything but Spinelli is a good kid, a little odd but smart."

"Yea, I have trouble understanding him sometimes and I can tell Cameron does too… but Cam just loves him." She sighed. "It's so beautiful up here, especially now with the leaves changing."

Elizabeth lifted her head off Jason's shoulder and he took the chance to turn his body. He now straddled the railing and was facing her. She again followed his lead and turned to face him, a leg on either side of the railing as his were. "This is so strange."

Jason's head turned on an angle and his eyes questioned her.

She pointed between them, "Us… we are here and we don't have to look over our shoulders. It's ok for everyone to know how we feel, we don't have to pretend or keep it inside anymore."

Jason nodded and leaned forward to place a quick kiss on her lips. Her hands were resting on the cement in front of her and his came down and to cover them. "I uhh…" he paused when her eyes drifted up to meet his.

"Jason, I'm sorry I kind of rushed us by outing this all in court. I know I have said it before but I just wanted to say it again."

He shook his head, "Elizabeth, what is a few days in the grand scheme of things?"

She shrugged.

"Whether we came forward last week or today or a month from now doesn't matter as long as we were together in the end. I love you and nothing else matters."

"I love you too." She whispered and turned her hands so she could link her fingers with his.

"We have never really played by the rules when it came to me and you anyway." He said with a smile. His eyes nervously looked up as he took a deep breath. "That being said… I don't want us to rush things."

She was not sure what he meant by rushing and it made her nervous. "What do you mean, I don't think eight years is rushing it Jason. If you aren't ready you don't have to move in yet… you can come over whenever you want to see the boys."

"No, that's not what I mean. I mean you are still married and I know the divorce paperwork is being processed… I guess I mean that I don't want you to feel rushed because I…"

She cut him off. "I don't feel rushed Jason. You are what I want, me and Lucky were over a long time ago, I never should have remarried him when I was in love with you. I wanted you all along."

"I just want you to be sure because…" He nervously blew out another breath. "I want to marry you. Elizabeth… will you marry me?"

Her stomach suddenly fluttered with nervousness. Her mouth opened but voice had escaped her as she sat in silence for a few moments before he continued.

He fidgeted, "I know I have asked you before…twice… and you thought it was out of obligation but its not and it wasn't. I want to marry you… and that is what I mean by rushing you. It doesn't have to be tomorrow or next week but I couldn't wait any longer to ask you. I _KNOW_ this is what I want and if you aren't sure or aren't ready its ok. But just know that I will ask again." He released her hands and leaned back to reach in his pocket. His fingers came out holding a petite platinum band with diamonds around the entire band and another larger stone set in the middle.

Elizabeth looked briefly at the ring then back into his eyes. Her eyes were filled with tears and she blinked to release them down her cheeks. "Jason… I don't want to… I mean I don't feel…" she sighed. She was having trouble verbalizing her thoughts and from the look on Jason's face he was afraid she was saying no. "What I am trying to say is…" she covered his hand holding the ring with hers. "I don't want to wait and I don't feel rushed and I will marry you." She said nodding her head as she leaned over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Jason wrapped his arms around her back and tugged her toward him. She shifted so that he legs were straddled over his and around his back. They stayed holding each other for quite a while before Elizabeth finally pulled back, looking behind her back for Jason's hands. Jason knew she was looking for the ring so he brought the hand around that was holding it and she held out her hand. He slipped it on her finger and it fit her perfectly.

"You know, Emily is going to be beside herself." She laughed. "There's no turning back now." Elizabeth teased as she admired the beautiful ring.

He cupped her face in his palms, "Never." He whispered then captured her lips with his.

* * *

"Cameron, Jake… get in here right now!" Jason yelled from the back door.

Both boys came running across the back yard from the swing set to where Jason was standing in the kitchen doorway, Jake much slower then his big brother.

"Is I in trouble daddy?" Jake asked.

Jason shook his head, "No, not at all. Me and mommy have to leave. Aunt Emily is coming over to baby-sit you."

Cameron sighed, "Are you and mom having another date night… but we already ate dinner dad." Jason smiled, he never tired of hearing either of the boys calling him dad or daddy.

Jason again shook his head, "Actually me and mommy are going to the hospital because she is going to have your little sister tonight."

Jake jumped up and down cheering. "Are you sure it's a girl?" Cameron asked scrunching up his face.

Jason laughed as they all walked through the kitchen, "Yea, pretty sure."

Cameron shrugged his shoulders and Jake walked up to Elizabeth who was sitting in the desk chair with her hands on her belly. "See you morrow baby." Jake said patting her belly.

Elizabeth looked up at Jason who was smiling like Cameron did Christmas morning. Jason lips moved and he mouthed 'I love you' to Elizabeth.

Her hands rubbed her belly and mouthed 'I love you too' back as Emily knocked on the door.

The End!

* * *

Thank you all for the great feedback and support! I really liked writing this story and hope you all enjoyed it too!

I am already working on another and will start posting it soon. In the meantime I will go back to updating my other ongoing fic.

Love you all!!


End file.
